Three Beats
by Tails42
Summary: They were used to being separated, to keeping secrets, and running was all they knew. All they had was each other. Past events had taught them that each other was the only thing they could count on. But that belief is going to be challenged when one of them gets the Teen Titans assigned to him as his new foster family.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

The Arrival

Ellwood knew the moment the social worker drove away with his sister. He could sense the increasing distance between them. But it did not bother him as it usually did. As the teen standing before him, in tights, spandex, a cape, and a mask, was proving to be a good distraction. Ellwood's fist tightened around the strap of the grey backpack daggling over his left shoulder, and shoves his right hand into the pocket of his jeans. "This is fucked up" Ellwood spoke bluntly honest. Because in what world does child services give guardianship of a teenage foster kid to another teenager? Even if that other teen is a superhero personally trained by Batman.

Robin frowns at the choice in language, but decides not to address it. All of the books said it was important to pick your battles. "Welcome to Titans tower" he intoned, sounding anything but welcoming. It wasn't like Ellwood was here on good terms. Robin eyed the other boy. They were roughly the same height, and had the same pitch-black hair. But while Robin's hair was spikey, Ellwood's hair hangs in his face, reaching his jaw line in an unkept fashion. Ellwood's cold black eyes were blank, but Robin suspected they were actually very expressive. It was just a question pushing the boy until his guard was broken. Ellwood's clothes were old; ripped jeans, duct taped shoes, and a faded t-shirt. He looked the part of street urchin, that was for sure. Robin's eyes landed on his new charge's backpack. "is that all you brought?" He asked. Ellwood clearly didn't think he would be here that long. Robin would enjoy proving him wrong. This would be one home that the wayward teen would not be able to escape from.

Ellwood hoisted his bag up higher on his shoulder. If only what Robin was thinking was actually the truth. "I have what I need" Ellwood said, blatantly lying. But it was easier to lie, than to say that what was in his bag was only half of everything he owned. The other half was with his sister, and they just had to figure out how to make do.

Robin continued to study Ellwood for a solid minute; like a detective searching for a clue. He crossed his arms over his chest, as the other boy stood in front of him, shifting his weight from foot to foot. An ocean breeze picked up, and ruffled both boys' hair. Robin was warm with his long sleeves and cape, But Ellwood shivers when the wind touched his bare skin. He would have plenty of time to learn all the details of this potential problem in the days that followed, Robin told himself. Ellwood was now the team's responsibility in more ways that one, and Robin never failed. Stepping aside in the doorframe of the entrance to Titan's tower, Robin jerked his head in the direction of the bottom floor. "Let's go meet the rest of the team".

Ellwood sighs and looks over his shoulder, where the car carrying his sister was already long gone. Living with superheroes was going to make their pending liberation more difficult than normal. But seeing that it couldn't be avoid, Ellwood faced forward once more, with hunched shoulders, and stepped into the tower. He could only hope that Will had gotten a better placement than he had.

* * *

Five minutes. It had only been five minutes since the social worker left her with the Jenkins. And in that time, the couple that smelt of dead cats and looked like they were seasonally employed by haunted houses, had already gone through her blue backpack. Her few changes of clothes were thrown across the shabby living room. The bag was turned inside out, and every pouch was searched. Willow stood by passively. It was a common enough practice in some of the group homes she had stayed at; searching possessions for contraband. But her new guardians weren't searching for weapons, drugs, or booze. As become apparent when they dropped her bag to the grimy floor with snorts of disappointment. They spun around to face the girl, ordering her to turn out her pockets. They were searching for things of value.

Pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, Willow obeyed listlessly. It didn't matter. She didn't have anything. Nothing they would want at any rate. Willow pulled out a crumpled receipt from a deli and a stubby pencil she had nicked from the social services' office. Willow had used both of them to scribble down street names and land marks as she had been driven away from Ell to help her find her way back to her twin. Not that she thought it would be hard to find a giant T-shaped building. But, she had been surprised when the social worker dropped her off in the same city as her brother. Usually they were placed as far away from each other as possible. It didn't matter, she kept telling herself. None of this would matter in the long run, no matter how bad it made her feel. From her jean pockets she pulls out a stick of gum, and five dollars. It was all the money she had to her name, and she had earned it by slipping it out of someone's pocket who had carelessly stuffed in in there. Miss Selina had taught her well. Go after the ones who look like they are in a hurry; they see less.

The five dollars are snatched out of her hand by the skeleton like man, who has a greying beard that resembles a dust bunny. "Pathetic" the man grumbled. However, the way he stares at the currency clutched in his hand gives away his pleasure in just a measly five dollars.

The woman, sporting ratted hair that was popular in the eighties, and dressed like an aerobatics instructor, places her hands on her hips, and sneers at the fifteen-year-old girl standing before her, revealing yellowing teeth with a gross overbite. "First night is free" she said, her voice coming out like a frog that caught a cold. "After that it's twenty dollars a night, and if you want to eat it's another twenty dollars". Willow raises an eyebrow. A foster family that was more like a boarding house? That was a new one. "Everyone earns their keep here". Everyone? Does that mean there are other kids here? "Dan and I don't care how you get the money; get a job, steal it, find a sugar daddy. But don't get caught. If we get a call from the police or your school we won't help you". Willow was missing the streets of Gotham more and more with every word that came out of this woman's mouth.

Dan, with the five dollars pocketed, walked over to the moth-eaten sofa and plopped down on it, making it squeak. He turns on an ancient TV set that fills the living room with the sound of jumbled speech and static. "You'll call us Ma, and Pa" the woman said, drawing Willow's attention back to her. "The girls stay in that room" she said, pointing to a door over her left shoulder. "And the boys are in that room". She points over her right shoulder. Definitely other kids in this home. "Bathroom is door the hall. Diner is at six. Other than that, there is no reason to leave your room until morning". And the woman, now introduced as Ma, joins her husband on the sofa, reaching for an odd-looking glass tube with a white residue stuck on the inside. Willow frowned as she kneeled down on the long ago soiled carpet to collect her belongings. So, it was one of those homes.

With her clothes and bag bundled up in her arms, Willow turned to the door dubbed the girls' room. She needed to get settled, go to sleep, get in contact with Ell, and come up with a plan.

* * *

Ellwood could feel his left eye twitching. Robin had lead him to an elevator, and it was an awkward ride in silence up to the top of the tower. The elevator doors slide open to reveal a huge room. It contained a full kitchen, and a living room with the largest sofa Ellwood had ever seen. The sofa faced a wall with floor to ceiling window, with the middle one doubling as a TV screen one would expect to find in a movie theater. It was more luxury than Ellwood had ever seen. But that was not what was causing his eye to twitch. Sitting on the center of the sofa was a big ass half robot and a green kid, playing a video game with more energy than was strictly necessary. In a corner, a girl in a cape was reading with a marker of irritation on her face. And in the kitchen, a red head floated around banging pots and pans together and humming nonsensical sounds. These were the people who were supposedly now in charge of him? Ellwood suspected that his time here was going to be worse than the two weeks he spent in juvie. Robin cleared his throat and attracted the attention of his friends. Cyborg paused the game, as he and Beast boy lean over the back rest of the sofa to look at the new arrival. Raven glanced up from her book, and took to studying the new teen with great scrutiny. She had a bad past with strays. Starfire gasped happily as she dropped her pan filled with green goo, and flew over to get a closer look.

"Team this is Ellwood. Ellwood, this is Cyborg, Beast boy, Raven, and Starfire", Robin introduced, gesturing to each titan in turn.

Starfire buzzing with anticipation lasted just long enough for Robin to finish speaking, before flying into Ellwood's personal bubble. "Greeting new roommate!" the alien squealed as she placed her face right in front of the boys. Who flinched back at her closeness, but otherwise kept his visage expressionless. "We are most joyed to having you stay with us. And I know we will all become the best of friends. But please tell me". She pauses, before saying in one go. "Where did you come from? How did you get here? What is your favorite color? And do you wish to be my friend?"

Ellwood blinked. He had heard every word the redhead had said, but couldn't comprehend why she would ask him those questions. "What?" he asked, as a reflex.

Robin tensed. He expected stand offish, and uncouth behavior, as was the norm of people coming from Gotham, but he didn't like such behavior directed at Starfire. It was crazy to think that they were now responsible for someone in more ways than making sure he didn't hurt anyone as they escorted him to jail. They had, or rather he and Cyborg had, accepted the task of teaching a kid in their same age group the difference between right and wrong. But it was an abnormal situation. Robin had read the reports. Ellwood, taken in under Catwoman's wing like he was taken in by Batman, had been exposed villain life, but had as of yet been found guilty of any crimes other than running away, truancy, and petty shoplifting. So, he couldn't be treated like a supervillain. And then there was the strange occurrences Robin had read about in Ellwood's files after social services reached out to them. Ellwood and his twin always seemed to be at the location of Catwoman's heist the day before the crime occurred. But there was never any evidence to prove their involvement. The justice league suspected they had powers. Which was supported by social services reports of turning in identical homework assignments despite being in different classes, sometimes even different schools. Social services had separated the siblings after complaints from foster families complaining about how unnaturally close the twins appeared to be. But no matter how far away the twins were, and no matter how much they were limited access to technology, they always managed to find each other. The foster families they stayed with were another thing. A couple of months after the twins had stayed with them, something unfortunate always seemed to happen to them; car accidents, muggings, or the occasional house fire. No one had been killed yet, but all the victims spoke of remembering a pair of coal black eyes staring into their souls, and then nothing. Coal black eyes, like the ones Ellwood and his twin possessed. But the twins couldn't be pinned down to these crimes either, as the forensic reports always came back that it was the victims that drove their cars off the road, purposely angered the wrong person late at night, or set their own house on fire. Social services had the twins marked as endangered youth, and Robin had to agree. The twins had the promise of becoming supervillains. But right now, they were still innocent of major crime. Or at least until it could be proven otherwise. There might still be a chance to turn them around. And perhaps, if they did have powers, they could be taught to use them for good. That was Robin's goal at any rate.

Starfire smiles, unaware of the concern growing in her teammates. This time she would speak more slowly. "Where did you-"

Ellwood held up a hand to stop her. "Don't repeat yourself. I heard you the first time". He said, using his raised hand to run it through his hair. Christ, why couldn't Will be here. She was better with people. Miss Selina had always said that the twins were her best scouts, because Ellwood noticed doors, window, alarms, and other such security measures. While Willow could figure out the people working with them by observing. "I come from an unplanned pregnancy created during a one-night stand." Cyborg started choking on air. "Shouldn't you know how I got here?" Now, Robin's left eye is twitching. "I don't have a favorite color". Ellwood pauses and looks down. Three of the titans were on edge. The answer to this question was what they were afraid of; for Starfire's sake. When Ellwood looked back up her eyes were hard. "You don't want to be friends. My friends get hurt".

A look passes between Robin, Cyborg, and Raven. What did that mean? Beast boy observed Starfire. Her lower lip wasn't quivering like he expected it to be after being rejected. Nor did she seem confused by Ellwood's strangely worded answers. If anything, she seemed more concerned as she dropped out of the air and landed on her feet. "And now I have a question" Ellwood said forcefully. But it wasn't directed at Starfire. Instead he turned to Robin. "Why am I here?"

* * *

Willow softly opened the door to the girls' room, and poked her head in. It bugged her that her back was exposed to Dan and the woman who wanted to be known as "Ma". But she also didn't want to go into a room without knowing what was on the other side of the door. Life had taught her not to be so careless. There were four beds; a set of bunk beds pushed up against the left wall, a twin bed under the window, and another twin against the right wall. There was no other furniture.

"New girl" a soft voice spoke from the top of the bunk beds. Willow stepped all the way into the room and closed the door quietly behind her, as she studies one of her new roommates. The girl on the top bunk seemed to be around middle school age. She was laying on her stomach and kicking her legs behind her head as she stares at Willow with big blue eyes. Her blonde hair hangs limply in front of her ears in twin braids.

The other occupant in the room is a little girl; about eight years old. She didn't look up when Willow entered the room. Instead she remained sitting on the lower bunk with her knees drawn up to her chest; shaking. So, this was that type of home as well.

"Don't mind her" the blonde girl said, noticing what Willow was looking at. "Daisy's just upset because Lola paid her admission and diner fees for the night, and now Lola might not have enough time to earn enough money before Ma and Pa lock the doors for the night".

The little girl, presumably called Daisy, buries her head in her knees, sobbing softly. Willow nods solemnly. Daisy was young, but it seemed that she had already learned. You can't cry in these types of homes. Crying attracts attention, and attention causes problems. Willow settled for looking back up at the lofted blonde girl. She wished her arms weren't full of her clothes so that she could readjust her glasses. "Which bed is mine?" Willow asked?

"That one" the blonde said, pointing to the bed pushed against the right wall. Willow walked over to it, and set down her clothes. There was no dresser or closet to put them in. She would have to fold them and keep them in her bag. "I'm Marie, by the way" continued the blonde. "I've been here for a whole year, so I can tell you anything you want to know about Ma and Pa."

Willow hummed to herself, as she registered the girl's words. She understood this type of kid too. The starved one; who would do anything for positive recognition of their existence. In many ways, Marie was the most dangerous type of kid. "How do you earn money?" Willow asked, sitting down on the rock-hard bed, and turning her attention to her clothes.

"Daisy and I collect recyclables and turn them in for cash. I also walk some of the neighbors' dogs. We're too young to do much else."

Willow finished folding her pajamas, and old shirt and a pair of sweatpants, and moves on to her spare set of street clothes. Besides the clothes she had on her back, this was all she had. Willow would have to see how she could procure a toothbrush. She briefly glances up at the blonde to show that she is listening. "What does the other girl do?"

"Lola? She works at a coffee shop. But she doesn't always get enough hours, so her paycheck doesn't always cover a whole month, and she doesn't make a lot in tips. But she says she has friends in the city that help her when she's low on money."

"Does she pay your guys' fees often?" Willow needed to know. She needed to figure out what her role would be in this home; it was crucial for her survival.

Marie's otherwise cheerful face turns into a scowling one. "Just Daisy and Jacob in the boys' room. She says that they're too young to spend the night outside". Marie's face twists into an expression of betrayal. "She used to help me too, but then she got mad at me because of something stupid, and said I was on my own".

Willow zipped up her clothes back into her backpack. And fell backwards onto the squeaky bed. She hadn't slept very well the night before; having spent it sleeping upright in social services office chairs, and knowing that her and Ellwood were going to be separated again. "And what's it like, sleeping outside?" Of course, Willow knew the answer. It involved falling asleep to the sounds of traffic and nefarious late-night acts, and waking up whenever the cold breezes got to be too much. But one never knew what freely given information can reveal.

Marie shrugs, as her glare slips off her face, but she's paler now. "It's not that bad if you know were to go". Her voice quivers. "I like the playground. No one goes there once it's dark out"?

Willow hummed again, and turned on her side to signify the end of the conversation. This was a weird, overcrowded foster home. But still not the worst she's ever been placed with before.

* * *

"I'll be honest with you". Robin's words echoed in Ell's mind as he laid on his stomach on his bed for the duration of his stay at titan's tower. "You're here because we know you had dealings with Catwoman". Robin had said. Ellwood didn't find that surprising. He had suspected that was why social services had sent them both out of Gotham. "We also know you and your sister have a history of running away. And we suspect that both of you have powers. Though we have no proof." Those words caused Ell's spine to stiffen. This was bad. Only four people knew about their abilities; Will and himself, Miss Selina, and _Him_. It was too dangerous for anyone else to know. Ellwood glanced around the big ass room that was his for as long as he was stuck here. With high ceilings, and a grand window with a view of the bay, he felt out of place. "You're here so we can keep an eye on you and make sure you and your sister aren't threats". Robin had said.

The room he had been given contained a queen-sized bed, closet, a dresser, a desk, and a bookshelf. Starfire had gleefully told him that she would help him decorate it any way he liked. It made Ellwood uncomfortable. "Then why aren't we stuck in juvie" Ellwood had asked. If these superheroes were so sure of his guilt why keep him in this gilded cage? He didn't want to do anything with the room. He was determined to not be here that long. For his sake, and Will's.

"Why?" Robin had countered. "Do you think you've done something wrong to warrant juvenile hall?" Robin had cornered him. Ellwood couldn't have said anything without either giving in, or incriminating himself. "This isn't a prison, Ellwood" Robin went on to say in a slightly kinder tone of voice. "You can leave to tower as long as we know where you are and when you're coming back. And you'll start school on Monday". Ellwood growled to himself. Great, just fucking great.

They were taking him to the mall tomorrow to buy school supplies, show him Jump city, and to buy him some more clothes. Because, apparently one change of clothes wasn't acceptable. Unease settled in Ell's gut as he stared at the blank walls of his new room. Why? Why were they wasting time and resources on him? The titans had nothing to gain from this arrangement. Even Miss Selina wouldn't help them unless she got something out of it.

Ellwood had one last question for Robin before he was willing to let this subject drop. "If you think that we are so dangerous, then why isn't my sister here too?" Ellwood had asked the question guardedly. His weakness was his twin. Ellwood knew it, but he didn't need to advertise it.

Robin had smirked at him. "You two always run, but you runaway faster when you're separated. And you're the one that runs first, right?" Ellwood was disgusted that Robin knew that much. But then Robin had turned his smug attitude into a gesture of kindness. "we tried to take in both of you, but social services insisted that it was better for you guys to live separately". He was referring to the twins' strong bond's tendency to be viewed as incestuous. If only they could tell everyone the truth. "But we're watching her too, and you'll see her at school".

Ellwood rolled over on his back and sighed. That announcement had shocked him. He thought for sure Will would have been sent to the other side of the state. "Will's still in Jump city?" He had asked before he had the mind to control himself.

For the first time since Ellwood met Robin, the superhero smiled. "That was one of our conditions. We'd take you in, and make sure you stay put, but only if you'd have access to your sister".

Back in the present, in his new bed, Ellwood closed his eyes. Just who the hell were these people he was staying with?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Switch

Lying on his back, Ellwood relished in the sea breeze that blew his hair out of his eyes. Sprawled out on the warm sand, Ellwood digs his toes into it, and listens to the waves rolling in. This was how a person ought to live; relaxed, free, and safe to rest in peace. If only this moment actually existed.

"The beach again?" Willow asked as she appears out of nowhere, and takes in her surroundings of sand, sea, and palm trees. She stares off in the horizon, and brushes hair out of face as it gets tousled in the wind. She nearly knocks her glasses off her face in the process. It amused Ellwood that she always wore her glasses here. She didn't need too; her vision was perfect in these instances. But she always imagined herself with glasses.

Ellwood, with one eye cracked open, watches as his sister sits down in the sand next to him. She curled up against his side, and after hours apart, they felt a release of tension. "if you don't like it, fall asleep first next time, and you can choose the scene".

Willow ignores him and rests her head over his heart. As have been the case since they were born, their hearts beat in sync; even when in a dream. Ellwood closes his eye again; content now that balance was restored. Even if it was only temporary. "The tower you're staying at overlooks the ocean, right? Do you have a good view?"

"Yeah" Ellwood reflected, thinking about how the large ass window in the room he was currently asleep in overlooked the tide and the horizon. It was the only thing he liked about the place. "It's pretty cool", he relented. The view was a stark contrast to brick buildings, dripping gutters, and concrete. He opened both of his eyes to take in the palm leaves waving above him. "What about you? Where are you?"

Willow perks up. "I'm still in Jump city" she said, excited to share this good news with her brother; unaware that he already knew. "With a foster family on 32nd street or something like that". Her voice trails off as she thinks about where her body is currently resting. That girl, Lola, didn't make it back before the doors were locked. So, one bed in the girls' room was empty. Knowing that it was possible for the same thing to happen to her, made Willow worry about a girl she hasn't met. "Who are you staying with Ell?" She asked, changing the subject. She knew Ell was curious about her placement, but she really wanted to know who lived in a giant letter-shaped building, before they had to divulge into the difficulty of their reality.

Ellwood sighs, and uses his left hand to rub irately at his eyes. "My new guardians are the fucking teen titans." Ellwood growled. "I'm being babysat by people my own age. I think the shape changer may actually be younger".

The twins sat in silence, with only the sound of Ell's crashing waves as background noise. Willow takes her time to process this information. She tries to think of all of its implications, and potential benefits, and complications. But when she finished, she started to laugh hysterically. "So that means if you get in trouble at school, one of them is going to get called in. They're going to have to sign permission slips". Willow was having difficulty getting her words out between her peals of laughter.

"Shut up" Ellwood complained, but it is halfhearted. He liked listening to his sister laugh like the dork she is. Willow doesn't laugh enough in his opinion.

"Wait, wait" she said, calming herself, and taking deep breathes. "If you're a good boy and finish all of your chores will they give you an allowance?" That set her off again.

Ellwood groaned. "Enough" he said, reaching his right hand to ruffle his sister's hair. "I'm living with them because they know about Miss Selina". Instantly Willow calmed down as her eyes lost their mirth and were replaced with a calculating look. "And they suspect that we have powers". Ell bit his lip. A harmless practice in a dream world. "We have to be very careful. If they find out what we can do, if they find out about Alder, what he can-"

"We won't let them" Willow answered, her voice shaking as she interrupted her twin. "No one can find out about him, ever" she reinforced.

Ellwood expressed his agreement by responding with silence. They relax into the beech scene, letting the threat of Alder pass over them. "They're sending us to the same school" Ellwood said once their shared heart beats returned to a resting state. Willow stiffens, and arches her neck to look up at Ellwood. They hadn't been at the same school since the fourth grade. "Robin, the kid that used to chase after the bat, said that was the deal they made with social services. They'd watch us, but we'd get to see each other".

Willow looked away and clutched her brother's imaginary shirt. That was different. They would be going to the same school, and living under the eye of superheroes. That would make it difficult for Alder to touch them, she hoped. Maybe this wasn't such a bad situation as she thought. But then again, it would also be a challenge to keep their secrets hidden. But still…. "So, I guess I better make this work", she muttered to himself.

"Will, how bad is it?" Ellwood asked, steeling himself.

And Willow told him; about the drug addicted adults, sharing a room with three other girls, about the one girl who was spending the nights on the streets, how she didn't eat dinner this night because she didn't have twenty dollars to pay the fee. "There's six kids in that placed", she explained. "four girls and two boys. If everyone pays the forty dollars the adults are making about two-hundred and forty dollars a day, and that's not including the money they get from the state. Two guesses on what they're spending it on", Willow drawled out.

Ellwood hummed in thought. "I don't want you sleeping on the streets without me. We'll have to figure out how you can get the money".

"I'll be fine sleeping outside once in a while".

"You're a girl Will. Miss Selena was right when she said girls were in more danger. Don't take that kind of risk". Ellwood ran a hand through his hair. "I'll help out, and anything I get I can give to you. But we have to figure out what you can do for Saturday and Sunday".

"Thanks" said Willow, knowing it was pointless to argue with her twin. It wasn't like he had a choice whether he was involved or not; they were stuck with each other.

"They're taking me to the mall tomorrow. For school supplies and clothes. Want to switch places? You have a better sense of what fits both of us that I do."

"Sure" shrugged Willow. "I would like to meet these titans anyway". To Ellwood, Willow sounded further away, as the ocean background started to fade. It must be close to morning then. "Ell, be careful getting up. I placed my glasses on the floor by the bed".

* * *

Willow awoke to the sensation of goosebumps on flesh, and the sound of someone banging on her door. Or rather Ellwood's door. "Ellwood" a deep voice called out. Willow pushes herself up into a sitting position, and regrets it. Damn, it was cold. Why did Ell insist on sleeping shirtless? "Are you up?" the voice continued. Willow mumbled to herself as she took in Ellwood's lodgings. He had his own room, and a bed that actually had stuffing inside the mattress. Lucky duck. "We want to get an early start before the crowds get too bad. And I'm making waffles!" Willow rolled one of Ellwood's shoulders; working out a kink in the joint. Who knew waffles could evoke such excitement.

She looks across the room, in the direction of the door. Now, how would Ellwood respond? They've been sharing bodies since they were five, and had never really tried to act like the other. There was really no point, since everyone tended to lump them together; personality wise. But Ellwood said that their abilities maybe on the brink of being discovered. Care needed to be taken. Ellwood wouldn't simply respond. He'd grunt, or just not respond at all.

The person on the other side of the door knocked again. "Are you coming?"

"Well, since there's waffles" Willow called back, and them frowned. No, that's not what Ell would have said. Willow quirks her lips and shrugged. Aw well, she couldn't take it back now.

"Alright man" the person laughed. "See you in a bit"

Willow got dressed slowly, taking stock of Ell's living arrangements with greater detail. The bare walls, and the abundance of storage containing absolutely nothing reminded Willow of a lot of good intentioned homes that never panned out. And she hadn't seen a bed that large since they broke into fancy hotel and crashed a bar mitzvah. Ell had all of this to himself. It made her wonder why he wanted to switch for the day.

Sliding the duct taped shoes onto her brother's feet, she moved on to her next order of business; finding out where the hell the kitchen was. But she hit an obstacle sooner that she expected. The door; it didn't have a handle. It didn't even have any hinges. How was she supposed to open it? A minute passed as Willow scanned the door with her eyes. There didn't seem to be any buttons. Curious, she reaches out and touches the door, jumping back when it slides open by itself with a whooshing sound. There must be a sensor. Pretty high tech for a door. Breathing once through her mouth, Willow stepped into the hall, and startles when the door slides shut behind her. She looks left, and then right. Which way? Which way?

When no clear answer presented itself, Willow absentmindedly turned left. Most kitchens were one the first floor, right? So, she just needed to find the stairs. Shouldn't be that difficult. In a split decision Willow turns left, wandering down the hall. If someone was making waffles she should be able to smell them when she's close. But then again, these doors are awfully thick. "You're going the wrong way" a spine-chilling voice said, after Willow had only made it a couple of steps. Looking over her borrowed shoulder, Willow stares at the girl in the cloak that just came out of the room next to Ellwood's. So, this was one of the teen titans.

The two paused in the hallway, and studied each other. Willow could appreciate the other girl's hair color, but the way she was looking at her, like all of her insides were visible, was making her skin itch. Raven, on the other hand, was perplexed. Ellwood did not feel the same as the boy she met yesterday. His aura was different from the maroon she had sensed during their introduction, now it was violet. And his posture was different. Raven squinted her eyes.

Willow shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Where am I going?" she asked, having thought of nothing else.

But Raven does not answer. It's possible Ellwood is a plant from a villain looking to spy on them. He did have some dealings with Catwoman after all. It is possible he is looking for something he shouldn't be, like Robin's evidence room, or Cyborg's workshop. Or it is possible that Ellwood is just an idiot who had already forgot the way to the common room; despite all of their living and recreational spaces being on the same floor. Raven turns and heads in the opposite direction of Ellwood. What were Cyborg and Robin thinking, when they decided that the team should help prevent this boy from being a runaway. If anything, he was just a liability. "This way" Raven said when it became obvious that the boy wasn't following her. They should have locked his bedroom door.

As soon as Raven successfully led the wayward boy to the common room, she floated away to her corner. She needed tea, and lots of it. Willow hovered in the door way. How should she be acting? Ellwood had already been here for one night. He had eaten dinner with them. Did they already know his way of speaking? His habit to crack his knuckles? How casual should she act? Willow watched them as she tried to answer her own questions. Based on Ell's descriptions, the one who led her here, and who was currently isolating herself in a corner must be Raven. In the kitchen, was the robot whom Ell had called Cyborg, and the green boy. Willow recalled his name to be Beast Boy. They were behind the bar seating in the kitchen area. Cyborg was stirring batter in a big plastic mixing bowl, while trying to stop the green titan from adding something. "you can't make waffles with soy milk!"

But no matter what Cyborg said, the Beast Boy would not give up. Their antics was making the redhead laugh on the other side of the bar seating. Starfire, Willow guessed. Only Robin wasn't in the room. "Friends, you are must amusing this early in the morning" Starfire said, adding her input. In the one-minute Willow spent observing them, the three of them had shown more enthusiasm than Ellwood had experienced in a lifetime. Maybe that was why he wanted to switch today. Willow hadn't even talked to any of them yet, and already she was a little tired.

With one arm held out to hold Beast Boy and his soy milk back, Cyborg calls out to the new arrival. "Yo Ellwood! Take a seat" he called out. "I'm just heating the iron, and then it's waffle time!"

"Ah" Willow stuttered. "Sure" she recovered and sauntered over to an empty bar stool next to the red head. Ellwood sauntered, right? Willow thinks he does. And if he doesn't, he really should. It would fit in with his character rather nicely.

The red head turns to her and smiles brightly. "Good morning roommate Ellwood! Did you enjoy your sleep?" She asked, leaning in closer.

Willow blinked at her. Yeah, Starfire may be the sole reason why Ellwood wanted to switch today. "I guess" Willow answered after realizing a response was expected. "and yours?" Willow asked awkwardly.

If she thought Starfire was smiling before, she must by transforming into a disco ball at this point. "It was a most wonderous time filled with many adventurous dreams"

Willow reached up to push her glasses up her nose, before remember that she was currently in Ellwood's body, and Ellwood didn't need corrective lenses. So, she ended up poking herself in the temple. That probably looked stupid. "That's…. good" she said, unsure what else she could add to this conversation.

"The waffles are ready!" Cyborg declared as he dumped two plates with a stack of waffles on each in front of them. Starfire beams at Willow, and sits back down on her own stool. But Willow is now distracted by the mountain of food in front of her. She could never eat all of this. Ell could never eat all of this.

"Thank you, friend Cyborg" said Starfire, before digging in the stack; inhaling one waffle whole. Was she even breathing? Willow asked herself, leaning away from the redhead in apprehension.

A moaning sound comes from Willow's other side, as Beast boy slides onto the other stool. "Soy milk waffles would have tasted so good" he whined. Turning away from Starfire, Willow takes in the other. He has a plate in front of him with a white block of tofu on it that he picks at with a fork. So, a vegan then?

Willow shakes her head and turns back to her own stack of waffles. Picking up her fork with Ell's left hand, Willow starts to eat, and tries not the drift off in pure ecstasy when the first bit hits Ell's taste buds. Food, glorious food; oh, how Willow had missed it. Half way through the first waffle, Willow had to pause. Not only because she was full, but also because she hoped Ell had found something for breakfast. Why had he wanted to switch places?

* * *

Ellwood opened his eyes, and squinted up at a stained popcorn ceiling. Fuck, Will's vision was crap. Remembering what she had said about her glasses, Ell turns over onto his stomach. He pauses momentarily; getting used to having mounds of flesh squashed between him and the mattress. No matter how often they switched bodies, Ellwood could never get use to having breasts. They were so uncomfortable.

With a careful hand, Ellwood pats around the floor until he feels Willow's glasses. He slips them on Will's face and blinks until his eyes adjust. With a groan, Ellwood sits up, and pushes Willow's hair out of his eyes. She needs to get a haircut. Feeling eyes on him, Ellwood stands up and looks over at the bunk beds. There was only one other person in the room; a little girl. That must be Daisy, Ellwood thought. "Did I miss breakfast?" Ellwood asked, yawning. Man, he felt tired. Will really wasn't sleeping very well. He would have to see if he could go to sleep early tonight, to give Will's body extra time to recover.

Daisy squeaks and shakes her head. What a scared little mouse. "They only give us diner" the little girl supplied. Ellwood sighs and rolls his shoulders. Will had mentioned something about that, and he could feel the empty pit that was Willow's stomach. Ellwood had just wished that it wasn't true.

Looking away from the girl, Ellwood spies Willow's backpack under her new bed, and leans over to pick it up by one of the straps. "I'm going to go change" he said, swinging the strap over his shoulder, before locking eyes with Daisy once more. "And them we're going to go find something to eat." He said. It wasn't like he was going to let his sister go hungry, especially when he was inhabiting her body. So, he might as well make sure that the other girl eats as well. It was a harmless action. Ellwood told himself as he slipped out of the room, and started to search for the bathroom, which wasn't hard to find once he started to follow his nose. After all, even Miss Selina liked to feed the stray cats of Gotham. It was how she found them.

Leaving the bathroom, dressed in the same jeans from that Willow was wearing yesterday, and their favorite blue shirt, Ellwood heads back to the girls' room. He was sure he had placed the blue shirt in his backpack. But it seems that Will had found away to swap it out with a different shirt. He would just have to make sure that she passed it on to him when they exchanged clothes.

Before he opened the door, he peaked into the living room. The only sounds being static from a TV set that was probably older than him, and the snores of a man laying face down on a sagging sofa. Dan, Ellwood guessed. Well, he had seen worse foster fathers before. At least this one seemed too hooked on his vices to show much interest in the children living in his apartment. Ellwood opens the bedroom door and slides in, never showing Willow's back to the passed-out man. Thank God for small mercies, he thought. Willow should have no problem handling her foster father as long as she stays vigilant. Ellwood leaves the door open, and turns his head halfway. "You ready?" He asked Daisy, who had not moved from her spot on the lower bunk. She looks up at him with a blank expression, as if she wasn't expecting him to come back for her. But she recovers, and slides off the bed, fumbling around for her shoes. Ellwood stands by, trying not to comment on her lack of preparation. She's young. He remined himself. Maybe she didn't know yet, that when living in these types of places you have to keep all of your belongings close, and be able to grab them in an instant if the moment calls for it. Ellwood readjust's Willow's back pack hanging from his borrowed shoulder. He wasn't worried about his half of their stuff back at titan's tower. Superheroes surely wouldn't steak from a homeless teen. But Ellwood was concerned about Willow's stuff. They couldn't afford to replace anything, so Ellwood would just have to carry everything with him. Thankfully, it wasn't a lot.

Daisy approached him shyly with her head down and holding her hands behind her back. She wouldn't last long in this life if she was truly this docile, Ellwood thought as he jerked his head in the direction of the hallway, making Willow's hair swish around his face. He was so making sure she got a haircut. Having this much hair was just gross. "Let's go" Ellwood ordered, gesturing for the girl to walk in front of him. He would use Daisy to lead the way out of the apartment, and out of the building. That way it wouldn't look like he had never been here before. And then he would make it up to the girl for using her by carrying her dead weight, and making sure she got a full stomach and a bed to sleep in tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Settling In

As with all good intentioned homes, there comes a time of great discomfort surrounding the topic of money. Or rather money that is being spent on them. Questions would always swim around in Willow's head; did she deserve it? What did she do to earn it? What did they want from her? She never managed to answer the first two questions. But the answer to the last one always presented itself soon after the money was spent. And it usually made her feel worse. However, this time was proving to be a different type of discomfort. With the source of the money coming from foster guardians in her own age range, Willow couldn't even imagine what she, or Ellwood in this case, needed to do to earn the clothes and school supplies they were out shopping for. In some homes it was so the parents could keep up appearances with the neighbors. In others it was to gain favor, and hopefully free labor without having to use force. Willow knew the patterns. The good intentioned homes were interested in her or Ell's happiness and comfort at first. But then it would pass to indifference when whatever the new family was looking for went unfound in the twins. And then Ellwood and herself would be back to scavenging for themselves. Weeks, maybe a month after, they would either run away or be sent to a different placement.

But Ellwood had been sent to a team of teenage superheroes with the sole purpose of making sure that he didn't run away. The titans were doing their job, concerning Ellwood's placement. So what motive could they have to take him shopping? As three of the titans; Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire, lead her into an office supplies store, Willow continued to explore her thoughts. Did they think that if Ellwood was happy, that they could buy his contentment, that he wouldn't cause trouble for them? Some new foster parents did that. It never worked, and they often returned the kid they took in for a baby, or just give up in general. Either way, Willow couldn't place a label on this new situation, and it was making her head spin. She kept Ellwood's muscles tense as Starfire floated over and grabbed a shopping basket, and Cyborg and Beast Boy talked to each other was they headed over to the school supplies isle. Willow wanted to refuse. She wanted to turn away and tell them to waste their money on someone who could actually be bought. But it wasn't like she could afford to pass up the chance of valued supplies. The school supplies she could live without. It wasn't like they were ever in a school long enough to actually study, but they had promised Ell new clothes. And Ellwood really needed new shoes. Willow wiggles Ell's toes as she wanders behind the robot and the green boy. The duct tape he had wrapped around his left shoe to keep the sole from falling out was starting to wear out. Willow sighs, as she stops in front of a display of notebooks that Beast Boy was currently browsing with great energy, and with Cyborg standing to her right. They had lost Starfire along the way. She hated herself for the plain truth, but Ellwood and her needed to take advantage of whatever charity they could get. For who knew when they get this chance again.

But that still didn't mean she had to be placid about this whole shopping trip. "No" Willow said in Ellwood's deep baritone voice. She shoved her hands into the pockets of Ell's jeans to fight the urge to adjust the pair of glasses that aren't there.

Beast Boy frowns at her. "Why?" He asked, holding up a spiral notebook with a holographic cover of twinkling stars. "I think it's cool"

Willow could feel Cyborg's eyes on her, and she tried to not let it bother her. She was standing out in the open; being seen, being judged. Miss Selina said this was when people like them were must vulnerable. Willow wished she was back in her own body. "It costs $2.50. You can buy notebooks for fifty cents" Willow reasoned. The titans consisted of five teenagers living independently, and yet they thought nothing on spending money when they didn't have too. What a charmed life they must lead.

Beast Boy's pointed ears droop. His eyes dart back and forth between her and the notebook. He seems pained, as if he couldn't quite figure out why she was opposed to spending $2.50 on a notebook. Willow was about to suggest that he buy the damn notebook for himself if it meant that much to him, But Beast Boy surprised her. He steps into her personal bubble, and shoved the notebook into Ellwood's arms. He steps back, forcing her to take it so it doesn't drop to the ground. "I think I saw one with a dragon on it", he said, scampering back to the shelves before Willow could object.

Willow bit Ellwood's lip, left eyebrow twitching. He actually decided to ignore everything she said. Willow sighed, and looked down at the notebook; slowly moving it back and forth to make the holographic stars shimmer. It was pretty cool for a notebook. Still, $2.50 was too much for a bunch of paper. Willow steps forward to put the notebook back, but never makes it.

"Undecided-friend Ellwood, have you been successful in the shopping?" Asked Starfire as she flies back into the scene from Willow's left. She had her shopping basket clasped in both of her hands, and the biggest smile Willow had ever seen on her face. Willow couldn't help but gawk at the sight of the basket. It was full to the brim with pencils, pens, erasers, and pretty much the contents of the entire school supplies isles. Ellwood would never use all that. Her and Ellwood combined would never be able to use all of that. Properly distracted by what Starfire had picked, Willow didn't notice Starfire's increasing interest in the object in her hands until a squeal pulls her out of her thoughts. Snatching the notebook out of Ellwood's hands Starfire adds it to her basket. "What a marvelous book of paper" She said, staring at the holographic stars. Giggling to herself she floats off to join Beast Boy, who already had a small stack of notebooks piling up by his feet.

Willow had to remind herself to close Ellwood's mouth. Who were these people? Why were they taking things this far? "Both of them have never gone to school before", said cyborg, taking a step closer to Willow. "This is a new experience for them, and they are excited to see you off to school". So, they're sick of Ellwood already? Willow asked herself, but she was unsure.

"Still" Willow mutters, looking everywhere but at Cyborg. "I don't need all that crap. They're just wasting their money". She had to fight to keep her voice flat. She watched with half interest as Starfire and Beast Boy move away from the notebooks and start to argue over which type of index cards are the best.

A cool, heavy, mechanical hand land on Ellwood's right shoulder. Willow curled her toes and balled her hands into fists to fight the urge to flinch. She stared at the hand on her shoulder; trying to predict what it would do and trying to will it to go away. It made her skin crawl whenever she was touched by someone who wasn't her twin. "Don't worry about the money." Cyborg spoke sincerely. "We're doing this because we can, and because we want to". Willow tried to pull her attention away from the hand on her shoulder, but it was hard when the only distraction were empty words that she had heard many times before. At, who was presumably, Ellwood's lack of response Cyborg withdrew his hand. Last night he had been standoffish, and combative. This morning Ellwood had acted approachable, and uncomfortable. Talking to this kid was like participating in a coin toss; you just never knew what side the coin was going to land on. Retracting his hand, Cyborg decided to try a different approach. They couldn't give up with Ellwood, not if they wanted to keep him from becoming one of the villains they threw in jail. "You know the government gives us money for you, right?" The two of them stood shoulder to shoulder as Beast Boy and Starfire tried to fit all the selected school supplies into a single basket. "So, if there's anything you need, just ask". Cyborg finished, voice trailing off. Why was money always an uncomfortable topic?

Willow couldn't stop the unattractive snort that left her, nor could she withhold the bitter tasting comment, "most people use that money to pay their own damn bills. And it still is never enough".

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. And what exactly did that mean?

* * *

Once on the streets, Ellwood leads the two of them in a random direction. They needed money, and food. But Ellwood also had the additional agenda of learning the city's layout. With his body being closely guarded by the titans he would only have the ability to explore and learn when occupying Willow's body. His eyes scan street signs and rundown buildings from behind Willow's glasses, trying to put them to memory. He needed to find the fastest way out of the city, and how he could get back to the T-shaped tower from Willow's foster home.

Daisy didn't speak a word, as she hurried after her new roommate; jogging every other step to keep up. She'd glance up and the person she thought to be Willow every once in a while. Where were they going? But she never voiced it. The little girl of eight asked herself if it was wise for her to go with the new girl. Lola probably wouldn't have liked it. But the older girl had said they were going to get food. And she couldn't be bad, right? They were in the same boat after all.

The pair passes a graffitied fenced in playground of a school. Daisy paused to look at it, before running back to the focused teenager. "That's my school" Daisy worked up the courage to say, but it came out in a whisper. Ellwood glances down at the little girl out of the corner of his eyes. "Jacob goes there with me. I'm in the third grade, and he's in kindergarten". Shyly Daisy glances up to see that Ellwood was looking at her. Blushing, she looks back down at her feet, but ultimately decides that it's okay to keep talking. "Lola and sometimes Oliver". That must be the second boy in the boys' room, thought Ellwood. "drop us off and pick us up". She paused and licked her lips. School was Daisy's favorite place. She always knew what to expect, there were people to play with, she was in their lunch program and got to eat for free, and at the end of the day when one of the big kids came to get her, the teachers referred to them as her big brother or sister. It was nice to pretend. Ellwood kept silent. He didn't know if there was a point to this, but he honestly didn't care if the girl talked or not. It would make no difference in his life either way. "Will you start picking us up too?" She asked, tentatively reaching out and grabbing Willow's hand.

Ellwood tensed at the contact. Before rolling Willow's shoulders, and shaking it off. Daisy was just a little girl. He told himself. Holding her hand isn't going to hurt. "I don't know kid" He answered gruffly. He recalled what Robin had told him last night about sending Will and him to the same school. And he highly doubted they would be sending him to a school in this district, based on the condition of the elementary school they just passed. Not enough security. It would be too easy for Willow and him to run during school hours. Unless the titans intended to follow him around at school too. Willow's left eyebrow started to twitch. What an awful thought.

* * *

Staring at Ellwood's face in the mirror, Willow sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose; feeling a headache coming on. After the office supplies store, they had finally made it to the mall. It was only moments, maybe even less than that, after they stepped out of the car and people stared whispering in excitement and taking pictures of the titans with their phones.

The three superheroes handled it with grace, and experience; waving back at fans, and ignoring the flashing lights from the camera phones. But they kept their body language clear; don't approach us. Beast Boy and Starfire lead the way with Willow in between them. Cyborg walked behind their charge, paying close attention to Ellwood's hunched shoulders, and his stiff walking posture. How he handled the crowds and the fans when out with the team would be a good indication of exactly what they could do with the kid. Could he be trusted with time to hang out with them in public? To not be aggressive with the people of jump city, and the press? Would the kid be able to handle the extra attention? Robin, Raven, and him had talked about what to do with a civilian when in public. On one hand, it could be dangerous. The press would get a hold of Ellwood's picture, the city would see it. And after multiple times of being out with the team, people will learn who Ellwood is to them. He may become a target. But, if the city knew who he was and knew what he looked like then it would be more difficult for Ellwood to escape them if ever did manage to run.

They had directly gone to a department store. Where Starfire had proceeded to pile Ellwood's arms full with t-shirts and jeans, before shoving him into a dressing room. It was a brief respite, but one Willow was grateful for. Sliding the latch to lock the dressing room door, she let all of the clothes drop to the ground. And came to be standing as she is now. Staring at the mirror, and willing for a head ache to go away. She had lost track of how many people had snapped a picture of them. Of course, they weren't interested in Ellwood, just the titans. But they still had a picture of his face. How many of them would put their pictures up on social media? How many people would see the picture? Would Alder come across it? Her and Ellwood had been trying to hide from him since they were in the second grade. Throughout the years they had gotten better at it; once they took to the streets and had fallen in to Miss Selina's good graces. But now, stuck with crime fighting celebrities, it was like they were sitting ducks with a sign pinned about their heads, 'here we are!' There was a chance that maybe the titans could keep Alder away from them. But there was no proof, and too much risk. Damn it all.

Breathing deeply, Willow sits down on the little bench in the dressing room and starts to dig through the pile of clothes. Tonight, once both her and Ellwood were asleep they would have to come up with an escape plan. Hopefully, Ellwood was using his time in her body wisely, and was learning a lot. Willow didn't bother to try on any of the clothes. She knows Ell's size and knows what would fit her too. She found two piles. Everything that was too big for her and too big for Ellwood was thrown off to the left. Followed by clothes made from flimsy materials, and that needed to be hand washed or line dried. She also discarded any non-jean pants, and shirts that had collars, knowing her brother would hate them. The pile on the right was everything that would work for the two of them. That left them with a pile consisting of jeans and cotton shirts; both long-sleeved and short-sleeved. With a total of six pairs of jeans and eight shirts that should be able to last the twins for a while.

Leaving the discarded clothes on the floor of the changing room, Willow stands up and gathers the chosen clothes into Ellwood's arms. She unlocks the dressing room door, and steps out. Hopefully this would be the end of their little shopping trip. That would mean Ellwood wouldn't get the shoes he needed, but Willow just wanted to get out of public scrutiny. The titans were standing exactly where she left when she had entered the dressing room. Starfire smiles at her and floats over, but when she sees the clothes in Ellwood's arms she pauses. "That is a lot less clothing than you went in with", she said in contemplation. Willow sighed. This was going to be the office supplies store all over again.

But Willow never got the chance to respond. When each titan started to emit beeping noises and flashing lights from each of their persons. She raised Ellwood's right eyebrow. What the hell was going on?

"Right" said cyborg, taking charge. "Starfire, and BB go meet up with the others. I'll take Ellwood and the car back to the tower. I'll join you if you guys afterwards if you guys haven't finished by then". Starfire and Beast Boy give the robot serious head nods, the most serious Willow had ever seen the pair, and they spring into action. Starfire flying as fast as she could around the racks of clothes, and Beast Boy hot on her tail in the form of a sparrow. Cyborg stares after his teammates for a moment before turning back to Willow. All good humor gone and replaced with a sense of urgency. "Let's buy these, and hit the road" he said, grabbing the pile of clothes from Ellwood's arms, and walking away.

Suspiciously, Willow trails after the giant robot. "What was that about?" Willow finally asked, when it became clear to her that Cyborg wasn't going to tell her unless she asked.

Cyborg looks at her over his shoulder. "Trouble", was all he said.

* * *

After aimlessly walking for a good hour or so, Ellwood leads them to a park on the nice side of town. He could make out the top of titan's tower in the distant, just beyond the monkey bars, and at least now had a sense of how far away Willow actually was. Daisy trails behind him as he makes for a bench that overlooks the playground. Sitting down he drops Willow's back pack that he had taken with him and looks at Daisy standing before him. "I thought we were getting something to eat." She said wistfully.

Ellwood stretches Willow's neck and looks off at the distance at a couple of families getting ready to settle down for a nice Sunday picnic. It was time for survival 101 for poor, unwanted accidents. "If you want to eat you got to work" Ellwood said, thinking about if Miss Selina could see him teaching she would have had a field day. "People like us have to fight and earn everything we get. There is no free ride for the unwanted." Daisy flinched back at his words with wide eyes, as tears started to well up. Fuck, Ellwood thought. He wasn't equipped to deal with tears. Besides, it wasn't his fault that the truth hurt. "I'm going to guess that you don't know how to pick pockets", Ellwood continued. Daisy nodded at him with watery eyes. "It takes a lot of practice", Ellwood moves on. "But until you can do that it is too risky for you to take money. People pay more attention to their wallets than anything else." Ellwood glance over at a family on the other side of the playground. The mother was laying out a picnic blanket as two kids around Daisy's age stood a little way off, kicking around a soccer ball. "But you have an advantage a lot of thieves don't have". Daisy's face let up, though her eyes remained guarded. Ellwood hoped she would grow out of this kicked puppy attitude soon, or she would spend her life with people screwing her over. "You're young. People won't expect you capable of much. So, you can listen without people knowing you are. You can come and go as you please, because people are unlikely to notice you. Especially in areas that have other kids there."

"Like at a park" Daisy mumbled.

Ellwood nodded. "Yeah. So, for us to get our breakfast, we're going to work together. See those kids over there" He said, nodding in the direction of the family he had spotted earlier. Hesitantly, Daisy looks over his shoulder. "Run over there and ask them if you can play with them". Daisy turned to face him once more and stared at him incredulously. Ellwood continues to talk, despite her disbelief. "Pay attention to what they say. Agree with what they say and make your likes and opinions similar to theirs. Most likely their mom will either come over to see who's playing with her kids. If that happens, I'll grab some food out of their basket, and we'll meet up by the basketball courts". Ellwood said, nodding in the direction to his right. "Or she might invite you to eat with them. In that case you still get a bite to eat".

Daisy looks back over her shoulder at Ellwood, and frowns. "It's that easy?" She asked.

Ellwood shrugged. "the worst they can do is tell you to go away". And if they did they would just move on to the next family.

"But what about you?" Asked Daisy.

"I can take care of myself."

"And what about money. We need eighty dollars for both of use to sleep inside and get dinner tonight." Daisy stared at him wide eyes, with a slight tremor in her hands.

Ellwood shrugged again. A kid in her shoes shouldn't waste her efforts thinking about others; she'd draw the short straw every time. Daisy was different from him and Will. She didn't have a sibling she could trust with life itself. She didn't have to worry about her other half. She didn't have another half. So, it was in her best interest to start thinking about herself, and only herself. "We'll eat first and go from there". He explained. Besides, they were close to the tower at this park. He wanted to use this time to learn what he could about his new guardians. And locals always had information that you couldn't find elsewhere. "Go give it a try" Ellwood said, ending the conversation, and sending Daisy away with a look.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

In Time

Robin's alarm is set to go off at 6:00AM. It has been that way for many years, with the one exception being New Year's Day where he permits himself a couple more hours. But Robin doesn't wake up at 6:00AM. Having a highly trained body, a disciplined mind, and a good internal clock, Robin awakes exactly 5 minutes before his alarm without fail. He liked to use this time to bask in the silence and plan out his day. But on this particular morning it wasn't his day he was planning.

Ellwood. What did one do with a civilian teenage boy? Robin stared up at his bedroom ceiling, with his arms crossed. The newcomer had spent his first night with them in a quiet and impassive mood, like a rock. He showed no interest in exploring his surroundings; like Robin would have been if he was the one moving into a new home (or trying to run away from one). Instead, Ellwood ignored everything to do with Robin and the other titans after the initial introduction, and his few questions. His sudden access to all the latest games, and gaming systems provoked no response. The knowledge of attending a new school on Monday passed over Ellwood's head with no visible curiosity or nerves. The only thing that did strike an emotional response was diner time. Where Ellwood practically inhaled the lasagna and salad they had eaten last night and looked like he would maul anyone who dared try to take his plate from him. And then Ellwood had retired to his room and hasn't left it since.

Sighing to himself Robin unfolds his arms and sits up as his alarm beeps. They would make sure Ellwood had breakfast. Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy had volunteered to take him shopping. That would leave him and Raven free to stay stationed at the tower, Robin thought as he turned off the alarm, and stood up. Immediately after he turned and started to tuck in and straighten his sheets. That should keep them busy for the first half of the day. Maybe longer if Starfire takes the lead. With his bed properly made, Robin moves onto his closet to change into a fresh uniform. They'd come back to the tower after shopping, and all six of them could have lunch. Robin double checks to make sure his mask is fixed to his face. But after that? What could they do with Ellwood? Did they need to do anything with him? On silent feet, Robin leaves his room and heads for the common room. They were all the same age. They didn't need to entertain Ellwood; just keep him out of trouble. Robin pauses in front of Ellwood's room, and strains his ears. Not a sound; nothing suspicious. Nodding in satisfaction the boy wonder continues on his way. He would have to disable the alarm on Ellwood's door from the main computer before the other boy wakes up. Though who knows when that would be.

Entering the common room Robin's first activity is to put bread in the toaster. The next step is to disable the alarm. And not just the one Robin had set up in Ellwood's room. Every morning Robin turned off the alarms for all the entrances, windows, and recreation rooms. All of this security was added on after the time the hive took over the tower for an afternoon. An event none of the titans wanted to repeat. Just as Robin finished typing in the last code to disarm the last night time security measure the toast popped. Right on time.

By 6:15AM Robin had eaten his meal and downed it with a glass of water. At 6:30AM he had made it to the gym and started stretching for his morning workout. After shin splints, pushups, crunches, and at least two miles on the treadmill, he'd head back up to the living quarters, shower, and check in with the team. And at 7:30AM Robin did just that. The benefits of being the first one up was not having to wait for the bathroom, or for hot water.

At 7:45AM Robin walked past Ellwood's room again, still quiet, as he headed into the common room. "Morning" he greeted.

"And a most glorious morning to you friend Robin" Starfire said from her seat where she was nursing a bottle of mustard.

"Yo" Cyborg called. "Take a seat. I'm making waffles!".

"Thanks, but I already ate", Robin answered as he walked further into the room. "Beast Boy and Raven?" He asked, coming to stand by the island.

"BB's up. I heard him when I walked by his room. He fell out of bed again". Cyborg said with a laugh at Robin's frown. Beast Boy rolling out of bed was a common enough occurrence that Robin often wondered why Beast Boy insisted on having bunk beds. "And I haven't seen Raven yet. But you know her. She's probably off meditating".

Robin nods. "Raven and I will man the tower in case someone decides to cause trouble. You three still good going to the mall?" Robin asked, failing to mention that him staying behind had little to do with his dislike of malls, and a lot to do with his desire to research the latest leads on Slade.

Starfire grins at him. "It will be a wonderful outing to get to know Ellwood". She declared her excitement.

"But we'll need to stop at an office store or something too. We don't have any school supplies for the kid". Cyborg added.

Robin nodded. Good idea. If Ellwood was fully prepared, he'd have no excuse for not doing his best. Robin remembers Ellwood's school record that social services sent over. His grades were sub-par. As expected for someone who changed schools constantly, including the bouts of time when Ellwood wasn't in school at all. And then there was the suspicious assignments identical to his sister's. Despite living in different counties at the time. But, by keeping Ellwood occupied with school, maybe they could keep him out of trouble, and out of the way with trouble arises. Which reminded Robin. "We need a plan on what to do with him when we're working" he said, not feeling like he needed to specify who 'him' is.

Starfire watched the two team leaders exchange with interest. How would they fight crime with a civilian?

Cyborg shrugs. He had thought about it plenty enough. And while it wasn't an ideal situation they just have to do what makes the most sense. "He'll have to stay here. The tower's safe enough, and we'll lock down the tower before we leave. Monday through Friday he'll be stuck at school. And if something happens when we're out, one of us will have to stay behind."

Robin nodded his agreement, but with a contemplative frown still etched on his face. "our enemies might notice if one of us is missing. It may put the team in danger and paint a target on Ellwood's back."

"Please" Starfire speaks up, as Cyborg starts to lay out the ingredients for waffles. "We are the titans. Whatever happen we will handle it".

"Besides", added Cyborg as he rummages through the cupboards looking for his mixing bowl. "If the kid really did roll with Catwoman, something tells me he can handle himself".

At 8:00AM Robin leaves the common room with Cyborg. Right when Beast Boy wanders down the hall, yawning. "Don't mess with my kitchen" Cyborg calls after the green boy. Cyborg and Robin part ways at the elevator. Robin heading down to his detective room, and Cyborg down the hall to Ellwood's room to wake up the new boy.

Robin passed time by keeping himself up to date with the latest police reports and analyzing pictures of unsolved crime scenes; searching for signs of Slade. The super villain had been quiet for far too long. Long enough that Robin suspected that he must be planning something.

By 9:00AM Robin watched the security camera as the T-car drives away, carrying Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and their new charge. At 9:05AM Raven knocks on his door and lets herself in. "I don't like this" she said, repeating the sentiment she had been stating since the idea of taking in a student of Catwoman was brought to the team.

Robin looked up from his work. "he has been here less than 24 hours. And spent most of his time in his room asleep". Robin retorts. He didn't like having some random teenager here either. But if this was a chance to prevent the creation of another criminal, to help a potential meta make the right choices, and to learn about Gotham's most notorious burglar, then they had to take it.

"He's aura different. Yesterday it was maroon, and now it's violet".

Before meeting Raven, Robin would have scoffed at the notion of auras and a sixth sense, but now he knew that Raven sometimes saw more than he does. "And auras don't change?' he asked.

Raven rolled her eyes. "they do, but not that fast. He felt like a different person" Raven said, as she replayed the encounter she had with Ellwood in the hallway. How could someone forget their way after just one night?

Robin pushed away from his desk; his chair rolling a little closer to Raven and made eye contact with her. "Do you think this is proof that he has powers?" Because if they could prove it, perhaps they could start to explain some unanswered questions. Like why did all of Ellwood's foster parents end up dead or injured after he stayed with them? Or how they, Ellwood and his sister, always managed to run?

Raven pursed her lips. "I can't say that. But Ellwood's not normal". A moment passes as the two teens tried to think about possible things that both of them couldn't see. And at 9:15AM Raven asked, "What do we know about his sister?"

* * *

12:30PM rolls around. Raven had retired to her room for some recreational reading, after learning what they could about the twins with Robin. Nothing was adding up, and she needed a break. So, did Robin, but his break came in the form of continuing his Slade search. At 12:35PM the alarm sounded. Robin abandons his files and leaves his chair spinning behind him. Raven drops her book and flies away; not even bothering to mark her page. The two heroes convene in the common room. The big screen was a lit with the details.

"It's the park on 3rd street". Robin said, reading out loud. "Cinderblock".

"didn't we fight him last week?" Raven grumbled.

"Doesn't look like he has a goal, and just broke out of jail". Robin continues. "We'll have to meet the others there. Let's go".

By 12:45PM Robin and Raven reached the park. Raven flying, and Robin on his motorcycle. Left, right, in all directions; innocents run. Like chickens with their heads cut off. Children stuck on the playground cry; not knowing what to do. Frantic parents yell out their children's names. And in the midst of the park, Cinderblock roared, slamming his fist down and ruining a set of picnic tables in one go. "we need to keep him distracted until the police can evacuate everyone". Raven said.

Robin nodded. No mater how dangerous the villain, or how high the stakes, the welfare of the defenseless always come first. Raven flies up in the air, levitating the debris of the destroyed picnic tables to hurl at Cinderblock. Robin parked his bike and charged into action with a grappling hook. With a well-practiced aim, the hook attaches to Cinderblock's pillar shaped arm. And Robin was off; swinging through the air as he wraps cinderblock's arms and torso in the grappling hook's wire. But that containment only lasted until 12:52PM when Cinderblock flexed and burst free; snapping the wire.

By now the police had arrived with flashing blaring sirens, and lost terrified bystanders were being ushered away. Robin and Raven didn't need to hold back anymore. Chanting her well-known mantra, Raven uproots two nearby oak trees, and uses them as battering rams to push the monster off balance. And that was Robin's opening. Pulling out a couple explosive discs, Robin leaps off of the ground, and throws in an upward arc, aiming right for Cinderblock's eye's.

Roaring at the temporary, painful blindness at 1:03PM, Cinderblock continues to stumble backwards. At 1:03PM Robin sees her; a little girl. A little girl about eight years old, crouched under a park bench with a half-eaten sandwich clutched in one hand, her mouth agape, and right in stepping range of the stumbling cement giant. Robin's heart skips a beat. Not good. "Move!" Robin yelled as he charges forward. In a despite hope that the girl could save herself. But she's frozen.

At 1:04PM, Raven hears the desperation in Robin's voice. She looks in his direction and sees what he does. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven recites as black energy builds around her hands. She needs more to prevent Cinderblock from moving anymore. At 1:04PM Starfire and Beast Boy arrived, flying into the scene; Beast Boy in the shape of an eagle. "Help me" called Raven as she wrapped the black energy around Cinderblock and starts to pull. "We can't let him fall backwards" Raven instructs.

When 1:05PM came around Raven was still pulling Cinderblock away with her black magic. Starfire had flown behind the monster and was blasting her starbolts at his back in effort to push him in a different direction. Beast Boy takes the form of an elephant with his trunk stretched out around Cinderblock's left wrist, Beast Boy pulls along with Raven; digging his heels into the ruined grass of the park. Why did Cinderblock have to be so heavy? Robin was still running, urging himself to go faster and faster. But still he wasn't sure if he could make it in time.

At 1:05PM a teenager with black hair and worn clothes and back pack, dart over to the park bench. She grabs the little girl out from under the bench. Robin's eyes widen. What is she doing here? 1:06PM, and Beast Boy loses his grip and his trunk let's go of Cinderblock. The monster's arms flails, and Raven's magic quakes. Giving up on her starbolts, Starfire flies in so that she may try her alien strength by physically pushing the monster away from the civilians. "Move!" Robin tries again, still sprinting to reach them before time runs out.

The older girl dives, with an arm wrapped around the younger's middle. The little girl drops her half-eaten sandwich upon the impact. At 1:07PM Raven's magic exhausted itself. And Starfire had to shoot out of the way in fear of being squashed. At 1:07PM the two civilians land off to the side in one curled up ball, and at the same time Cinderblock crushes a park bench. But on an upscale note, Cinderblock was rendered unconscious.

Groaning, Ellwood uncurls Willow's body, loosens her hold on Daisy, and straighten's Willow's glasses. Christ, this kid had a lot to learn. Like how park benches aren't safe places to hide. With the practice of someone used to surviving, and the experience of perseverance Ellwood gets Willow's feet under him, and crouches next t the quivering dead weight. "Come on, Kid" Ellwood said. "We need to go". Because while he meant to learn about his new guardians today, he didn't need to meet them in his sister's body.

"You told me to wait there" Daisy sobs. In the background three of the titans work on restraining Cinderblock while Robin continues to approach the two girls, albeit at a slower pace.

Ellwood sighed, reminding himself that Daisy is only eight. She's an eight-year-old that didn't think about running when she had the chance. "Get up" Ellwood spoke more firmly. Miss Selina was right when she said there would never be any respite for people like them. And it was time for Daisy to learn that. "We need to-" But he was interrupted.

"Willow" Robin called as he approaches. Ellwood stiffens with his back facing the teen hero. Fuck. Stupid busy body bird boy. "Willow Banister" Robin said his sister's full name. Just so there can be no mistake. "Are you both alright?" Robin asked, coming to a stop, and crouching down next to Ellwood to check up on Daisy.

"We will be" Ellwood snapped. As Daisy sits up and attaches herself to Willow's arm; staring bugged eyed through her tears at the superhero.

Robin nods after a moment. There was no blood, and they were moving. So, no broken bones. They had been lucky. "What are you doing here Willow?" Robin moved on. He knew she would be in Jump city of course. But Robin also knew that she had been placed a way away from the tower. Far enough that there was a closer park to her new home than the one they were currently in.

"How do you know my name?" Ellwood asked, glaring. He had to play the part. Because Willow, or rather this body, has not had the chance to met the teen titans. Robin raised an eyebrow so she hadn't been in contact with Ellwood yet. Robin had almost been certain that they would be. Despite lack of access of to technology. He guessed psychic communications can be crossed off the list of potential powers.

"I'm Robin" he said. Standing up and extending a hand to help up the girls. "Your brother is staying with me and my team for now on" Robin said sternly as Ellwood refused his hand and pulled both himself and Daisy up. Robin would let that one sink in. They would not be running anytime soon. They would not be allowed to escape them. Daisy hangs onto Willow's arm like a kid with a teddy bear during this whole exchange. "And my team is why you and your brother are in the same city". Robin continued, testing how much the other twin knows.

The other three successfully contained the awakening Cinderblock by means of warped playground equipment by 1:25PM. And stood by watching Robin interact with the other half of their charge. "Where is my brother?" Ellwood asked. Trying to shrug Daisy off of him. He didn't like Robin standing this close, and armed. He didn't like that he essentially only had one hand to defend himself with. Why did he save the dead weight? Miss Selina would say he was turning soft.

"Safe" was Robin's one-word answer. "What are you doing here?" He repeats himself. Suspicion clear; were they trying to run?

"I – I wanted to come here" Daisy speaks up; first in a high pitch squeak and then in a shy murmur as she stares at her shoes. "It's the best park" Daisy continues to lie, clutching Willow's body tighter. "And none of the other big kids could take me, so Willow said she would" Daisy trails off.

Ellwood gains a little respect for the kid. Perhaps she weighed less than he thought she did. Ellwood meets Robin's questioning gaze. "We're in the same foster home" he explained. "I got landed with babysitting". If Willow sounded hostile like her brother from last night, Robin didn't comment. As her coal black eyes glared at him. The same eyes as Ellwood. The type of eyes one is not about to be forget.

At 1:30PM Cyborg pulled up in the T-car and asked, "Is it over already?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Oh brother

Ellwood was dragging Willow's feet by the time him and Daisy made it back to the apartment. But walking to the other side of the city and back, eating only half a sandwich, saving a little girl from a dangerous monster, and pickpocketing a few people on the way back would tire out anyone. Ellwood was ready to return to his own body. He just had to make it through diner first. Of course, he could find a fast food restraint for food that cost less that twenty dollars, but he wanted to meet the people Willow was stuck with.

With Willow's back pack slung over one shoulder, Ellwood grips the strap tighter as he and Daisy approach the front door. Ellwood was glad that he hadn't lost it with the whole run in with the giant ass monster and the titans. Willow and him already didn't have a whole lot, and Willow would be rightfully pissed if he lost her half. Dan was standing out in the hallway with the door partially open, and a mason jar by his feet. Ellwood can make out the contents of the jar to be a small wad of money and some coins. Ellwood feels Willow's stomach sink. Another place were the twins only value was a dollar sign. "You kids were cutting it close", Dan slurred as he ran a finger under his sniveling nose.

"We worked really hard today, Pa" Daisy mumbled, back to her mouse persona, and nothing like the kid he saw at the park today. Who could laugh and play with complete strangers and lie without hesitation to a superhero.

Grunting Dan nearly loses his balance as he swoops down to grab the jar. With a slumped back, he thrusts the jar at them, filling the hallway with the sound of spare change hitting glass. "Pay up then. I ain't gonna stand here all night".

Sighing Ellwood pulls out eighty dollars; in the form of one twenty, three tens, three fives, six ones, and the rest in quarters. It worried him that he was paying in small bills; he wasn't sure Dan was capable of counting. But Ellwood dropped the money into the jar none the less. "Here" Ellwood said, making Willow sneer.

Dan eyeballs the teen with pupils that can't focus, before sticking hairy knuckled fingers into the jar, as he starts thumbing through the money. Seconds pass as the two minors watch the inhibited man try to do basic addition. Ellwood can feel Daisy quivering against his side. He curl's willow's hand that isn't holding her back pack into a fist. It wouldn't be wise to react in Will's body. Ellwood keeps telling himself. "Full house tonight" Dan said, once he was satisfied. With his left foot, he kicks open the door all the way. "In ya get. Peggy's got supper waitin' in the kitchen". Like a dog waiting for his bone to be yanked away, Daisy tentatively steps forward.

"Thank you, Pa", she whispered as she steps over the threshold with her head down. Dan doesn't move. He doesn't even look at her. Rolling Willow's eyes, Ellwood steps forward. Men and their stupid power plays. It irked him when Robin tried to do that with him yesterday. He hated it when Alder was still them and used his authority to over power them. In general, power plays were just a pissing contest with the losers being the people who never wanted to participate in the first place.

Dan stops him with a hand on Willow's bicep once they were standing shoulder to shoulder. Ellwood tilts Will's head and glares at the adult behind Will's glasses. No one was ever supposed to touch his sister; ever. "You forgot something", Dan said. When Ellwood didn't immediately realize what the man was talking about, Dan's grip tightens. Ellwood clenches Willow's fist to disperse some of the tension he's building up. He holds his breath. Don't be stupid, he tells himself. After today, he'd go back to his own body. But Willow still had to live here. "we have manners in this house", Dan growled, leaning closer to Willow's face. "So, what do you say?"

He could make him stop, Ellwood realized. In Willow's body, and With Dan staring directly into her eyes, Ellwood could make him stop. If only he remembered how Will did it. "Thanks" Ellwood spats.

Dan's dull eyes, reflecting a feeble mind, narrow. "Thanks what?" His grip tightens so much that it reminds Ellwood of getting his blood pressure checked.

Nope, not going to happen. Ellwood would not refer to this person as 'Pa'. He'd take a beating before allowing himself to be cowed into doing something so humiliating. But luckily, he didn't have to fight. Willow's body was equipped with a way out. He widens Willow's eyes and focuses on Dan's pupils. "my skin is lava" Ellwood murmurs. "When you touch me, you burn".

Dan gapes at him, revealing yellowing teeth and aggravated red gums. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Fuck, it didn't work. Ellwood tries imagining that Willow's skin is flaming hot lava that starts at her toes and ends just under her hairline. "My skin is lava. When you touch me, you burn." He spoke with more confidence. A second after it sunk in, Dan retracts his hand like a man afraid to lose it. Dan yelps as he clutches his wrist and holds his hand inches away from his face. He leaps away from the door to get as far away from Ellwood as he could. "It burns!" He yells as Ellwood makes his way into the apartment; rubbing Will's forehead. She was going to kill him. But it was worth his sister being angry with him, if he had done it right. If he had, the message would stick, and Dan will never touch his sister again.

The kitchen is full, with five bodies of various heights smooshed together around a wobbly card table with paper bowls in front of them. The only face Ellwood recognizes is Daisy. She sits between a girl close to his age with multiple braids, and a little boy with curly red hair. A woman missing the eighties stands at the stove, stirring a large pot with a wooden spoon. She turns when she hears Ellwood enter. "You made it" she said, but Ellwood is too distracted by her caked on green eyeshadow to really listen. But this must be Peggy, the one Willow said wanted to be referred to as 'Ma'. She turns long enough to ladle a bunch of brown gunk into a paper bowl. "Franks and beans" Peggy said. She starts to pass it over but pauses. "Did you pay?" Ellwood nods, already thinking about how it was a waste of money. "where's Dan?" Peggy asked, clearly seeking proof.

"In the hallway" Ellwood said readily enough. "He's tweaked out. Something about being on fire. Must have been a bad batch", he said lightly.

Sighing, Peggy shoves the bowl at Ellwood. "Shit" she said, as she stalks off. "Dan" she yelled. "I told you to stop buying from Slim Jim! Go for quality, not quantity". Her voice gets softer the farther she walks to get to Dan.

Ignoring the five pairs of eyes looking at him, Ellwood chooses to eat leaning against a wall, instead of squeezing in a sixth person at a table built for four. But he didn't have a spoon, or a fork. Hmm. "I'm Lola" the girl with the multiple braids greeted when everyone gets tired of the only noise being Peggy yelling at Dan in the background. "This is Oliver" she nods at the older boy with red hair that matches the younger boy. "Jacob" the little boy, "Marie". Lola moves on to the blonde girl, Whom Willow had described to him last night. "and I hear you have already met Daisy", Lola said pointedly; early onset maternal instincts kicking in. Half of Lola hoped having another older kid around could help her and Oliver protect the younger ones. But the other half of her was well aware that strangers bring danger.

Ellwood doesn't answer. If she was that concerned about the kid, she shouldn't have left Daisy alone. If even Daisy was only alone because Lola didn't have enough money last night to sleep at the apartment. Instead, Ellwood focuses on finding a utensil. Not that he was in a hurry to eat this junk. This was worse than the food at the boys' group home in Gotham. "Here" Oliver offered, grabbing a plastic spoon from a red solo cup sitting in the middle of the card table. He reaches across Marie to hand it to Ellwood.

"Thanks" was all Ellwood said as he accepted the spoon.

"Her name's Willow, and she's really nice" said Daisy, once it was obvious that 'Willow' wasn't going to say anything else. Marie scoffs and rolls her eyes with her nose particularly in her bowl. Her response is with no doubt probably based on the conversation she had with the real Willow yesterday. But Daisy keeps going as Ellwood puts the first spoonful in Willow's mouth. Yup, tasted like hot dogs and baked beans alright. "She took me to the park and got me breakfast from a nice lady's picnic basket". Daisy pauses with Jacob hanging onto her every word, and Oliver and Lola staring at Ellwood with a mixture of curiosity and concern. "Well, it was more like lunch, but since it was the first thing we ate today, it also counts as breakfast".

"Then this is my breakfast", Marie commented. And like what people do with most preteens, she was ignored. Ellwood works on swallowing the bean and hot dog mixture, but it seems to be sticking to the roof of Willow's mouth. He'd have to see if he could nick some real food from the titans to give to Will at school tomorrow.

"And she saved me from Cinderblock!" Everyone's eyes grow to the size of saucers, including Ellwood. He forgot to tell Daisy to keep her mouth shut about that. Sorry Will, he thinks. "and the teen titans know her name".

Lola turns in her chair to fully face the new girl at the same time that Jacob exclaims to Daisy, "you met the titans!"

The youngest break off in their own conversation; exactly how green is Beast Boy, how long Starfire's hair actually is, and how cool Robin is. "You know the titans" Lola demanded to know, suspicion dripping off every word.

Ellwood forces a mouthful down. "Not personally", he said, begging that they would drop the subject, but knowing that they wouldn't.

"So, you're a meta or something?" Oliver asked, placing a hand on top of Jacob's curly mop. Jacob and Oliver were actually siblings; the only pair in the home. So, while it would be cool to room with an actual superpowered being, Oliver wasn't sure it would be safe for his only family.

"Or something", Ellwood shrugs noncommittally. He really didn't want anyone knowing about his and Will's abilities. Though it was okay for regular people to suspect that they had them. This way Ellwood may be able to get Willow some respect.

"Then you have to be a criminal if you know the titans". Lola threw her two cents in. Marie was looking back and forth between the three teens. Why did everything interesting happen to other people?

Ellwood scraps the paper bowl with his plastic spoon, eating the last bite before answering. "I've never been convicted". Which was a true enough statement. Willow has never been convicted.

Lola narrows her eyes. "Great" she drawled.

Daisy chooses this time to rejoin the conversation. "But she also got enough money to get us both in tonight".

"And how did she do that?" Lola asked Daisy while staring Willow, or whom she thought to be Willow, down.

Daisy smiled up at Ellwood, as if she was being a big help to him. "She took people's wallets right from their pockets, and they didn't even notice!"

"You took her out to steal!" Lola accused, as Oliver gawked at the new girl, and Daisy continued.

"But she only took the cash, and then threw the wallets away. Did you know that the police can track credit cards?" Damn, that sounded bad.

Marie perks up. "Can you teach me how to do that?" She asked Ellwood, looking at him over her shoulder.

"No one's learning how to pick pockets" said Oliver. He scraps the reminder of his franks and beans into his little brother's bowl to keep the pipsqueak distracted from the conversation at hand. In the background, Peggy had stopped yelling at her husband. Diner time was probably almost over. Marie looks away with a pout. Christ, Ellwood thought. He wasn't making any friends here. Will really was going to kill him. "Thanks for helping Daisy get the money for tonight", Oliver said, trying to make peace.

"But you shouldn't steal", Lola cuts in.

Ellwood rolls Willow's eyes. As if they weren't all in the same situation. Well, the same situation as Willow. "And how do you get forty dollars or more every night?" Ellwood asked, placing the paper bowl down on the counter, and flicking some hair out of Willow's vision. The next time he was in Willow's body, all of the excess hair was going bye bye.

Lola sits up straighter. "I have a job" she said proudly.

"Yes, how nice it must be to have a work permit, signed by a legal guardian and everything. And to be able to stay in one place long enough to get a job". Lola snarls at his response, but Ellwood ignores her and nods at Oliver.

"I" Oliver looks at his brother. "find things, and pawn them off".

With one poised eyebrow Ellwood questions Oliver's statement. "You find things that are nice enough to pawn off on a frequent enough basis?" Oliver's cheeks turn a lovely pink color.

"I never take from people's pockets" Oliver explains. "That's too risky. And I never take what I need in front of the kids". Lola nods in approval.

"So, if you protect them, and don't teach them how to survive, what are they going to do when you two get sent to a different home, or turn eighteen and phase out?" Ellwood's question is met with silence. "Yeah, you're doing them a real favor by sheltering them" Ellwood finishes sarcastically.

And not a moment to spare as Peggy reenters the kitchen, clapping her hands. "Diner's over. Go to bed". Peggy ordered. Ellwood is the first one to leave the kitchen. He grips Willow's back pack, still on his shoulder, to keep himself from laughing as Dan, whom Peggy had deposited onto the moth-eaten couch in the living room, flinched at the sight of Willow.

* * *

Back in his own body, Ellwood sits cross-legged in the sand; inches away from the tide, on his dream beach. Will was sure taking her sweet time to fall asleep, he thought as he crafted a sand castle. It was very detailed with a shell for a drawbridge, etched in windows and tower roofs that showed off fine pointed tops. He could never be this artistic in real life. The swell of the tide runs up and beach and tickles his left foot. At a real beach his castle would be in danger of being washed away. But in his dream world Ellwood didn't want it to be destroyed so it wouldn't.

Or at least it wouldn't until Willow appeared out of nowhere and kicked it. Ellwood's left eye twitches. That was a little harsh. "What did you do?" Willow asked, dropping in front of her brother unto her knees in the place where his sand castle had been just moments before.

"I was building the best sand castle that I could ever dream of", Ellwood deadpanned.

Willow leans closer, arching her back. "Not what I meant".

Ellwood also leans in, until both of there expressionless faces only have an inch of air between them. "what else could you have meant?" He was messing with her. He knew it. Willow knew it. But it couldn't be helped. Brothers were brothers no matter how precarious they're situation were.

Willow breathes. "What were you doing saving a kid from a super villain?"

"Oh that?"

"Yes That!" Willow's snarls, and Ellwood smiles, with his lips closed, at his twin. "Why would you expose us like that?" Ellwood leans back, to give Willow more breathing room; whether she thought she needed it or not. "First, the shopping trip ends because of an emergency, and Cyborg takes me back to the tower, and locks it up so I couldn't leave before going to help his team. I didn't know what to think or do! And then they come back. Where Starfire immediately has to tell me how brave 'my sister' was to save a little girl, and that girl Raven wouldn't stop staring at me, as if it was my fault you were there. And then the bat kid decided to interrogate me on everything regarding what 'willow' could possibly be doing so close to the tower! I didn't know what to say!"

Ellwood was curious, he places his hands in the sand behind him and relaxes. "What did you say?" He asked with a small smirk.

Willow bristles. "I made up something. Like how 'Willow' can get lost in a paper bag and probably didn't realize where she was. I had to make myself out as an idiot". Willow glares at her twin. Ellwood's smirk grew into a smile. To be fair, Willow really did suck at reading maps. "and then Robin wanted to know how 'my sister' managed to sneak away from the scene of the crime without them knowing".

"Oh?"

"And I had nothing I could say that would make sense! I told him that that was a question he should probably be asking himself, and not me since I wasn't there".

"Good job" Ellwood said lightly.

Willow reaches out and flicks her brother in his forehead. In the dream world Ellwood doesn't feel a thing. "Not good job! What if Robin decides to ask me again, when I am not you, but myself! I won't know what to say then either". Willow sighs and looks away. More calmly she asked, "why did you get involved?"

Ellwood shrugs. "It wasn't just some kid. It was Daisy".

Willow looks at her brother, puzzled. "Daisy? The little girl in my new foster home?" Ellwood nods. "Why was she at the park with you?"

"I took her with me". Willow groans and runs her hands over her face. Ellwood chooses to ignore her. "Kid was by herself and didn't look like she had a clue how to fend for herself, so I brought her with me. I thought I could teach her a couple of things and get some info from her about your foster family." Ellwood shrugs at his sister's tense face. "I didn't know the park was going to be attack by a giant rock monster. But when it happened I couldn't just let Daisy be squashed by that thing. If you think it was hard to explain to Robin about what one of us was doing at a park, imagine how hard it would be to explain the police that a little girl died when you were supposedly watching her, and at the same location of the team of superheroes that's supposed to keep us in line." Ellwood's logic stilled Willow. It would be bad if the police got involved.

"You shouldn't have brought her along in the first place. We can't get attached, Ell" Willow softened.

Raising one hand, Ell runs a hand through his hair. "I know that", but that didn't reassure Willow.

Looking away, up the beach and towards the tree line of palm trees, Willow reflects. Just once, could they have an easy time. Have something go their way? Willow didn't feel like she was asking for much. "At the mall today, people took your picture" She changed the subject. "Well, they wanted the titan's picture, but since I was there, they got a picture of you too." Ellwood stiffens. "And on the news tonight, the press covered the fight at the park. I saw you…. Well I saw me on TV". Willow's words hang in the air. Up until now they had been so careful; never making friends, never straying from the shadows. And now they were leaving behind a trail that could be followed. "We need to come up with an escape plan, and quick. Just in case" Willow reasoned, looking down at the golden grains of sand.

Ellwood sighs, and straightens out of his relaxed position. Looks like this wasn't going to be an enjoyable dream about a day at the beach.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans.

Reunited

Willow walked with Lola and Oliver as far as 27th street where they continued on to Jump City public high school, and she waited for the bus. Willow growled under her breath as she watched the passing traffic, earning curious glances from the little old lady sitting on a bench with multiple shopping bags clutched in her gnarly hands; also waiting for the bus. Her and Ellwood should have thought this through more. They knew they were being sent to the same school. And they had figured it would be a school in a nicer area, since the whole purpose of them being placed in Jump city was for higher security. So whatever school they went too would have to be able to afford things like; gates that actually lock, security cameras, and teachers that actually care if you made it to class. But what they didn't think about was the distance Willow would have to travel, or how long that would take her.

So, when Peggy had pulled her aside this morning (Since Dan refused to come near her) as the other kids were leaving and told her that social services had set her at Jump City academy, on the other side of the city. And as it was 7:15AM Willow knew she was screwed. She didn't even know where exactly the school was. When the bus pulled up, Willow let the little old lady with all of her shopping bags go first. No one needed to see up close what she was about to do. When it was her turn she climbs the bus steps, and asked the balding bus driver, "I need to get to Jump City Academy. Is this the right bus?"

Rubbing his freckled nose, the bus driver took his time in answering. "None of the buses that run out here will get you that far. But this one can get you as far as 14th street, and there you can get a bus that drives up that way."

"Thanks", said Willow, as she hitched her backpack higher up on her shoulder, and moved to take a seat.

"Wait a minute girly. The bald man called her back. "You haven't paid".

Willow turned back to him and fixed him with her coal black eyes, ignoring the dull ache in her head. She would have to talk to Ell about that when she got the chance. Because he sure didn't mention anything about headaches last night. She doesn't speak until she has the bus driver's full attention. "What do you mean?" She asked, straining her eyes. "I've already paid". The dull ache spreads across her temple.

The driver adopted a sort of dazed expression as he found himself unable to look away from the teenager's eyes; like an endless black hole that has no bottom. "Right, my mistake" he said, only half hearing himself. "On you go". At once Willow moved to take the seat closet to the door, diagonal to the driver. She sinks into the seat and pulls her bag off her shoulder and into her lap as the bus driver pulls the leaver to closes said door. He shakes his head. Trying to remember what just happened, but for the life of him cannot recall the last ten seconds. Shaking the weird sensation off, he continues his route. Willow sighs, rubbing her forehead as she watches the poorest district of Jump city pass by from the window. No way in hell was she going to waste money on bus fare when she had to have forty dollars by the end of the day.

At 14th street, Willow gets off and waits for the next bus. This bus stop is just a sign with no designated bench. There are less people milling about, and the atmosphere is slightly calmer. It's almost like whole different city than the one she woke up in this morning. Willow took this as a good sign that she was heading in the right direction. Feeling that it was safe to do so, Willow closes her eyes and breathes deeply. Yes, Ellwood does feel a bit closer. What a shame that they can never pinpoint each other's exact location. If it were possible they could save a lot of time. She opens her eyes and adjusts her glasses as the next bus pull to a stop in front of her. Once on, she repeats the process of asking the bus driver to make sure she's on the right bus and talking her way out of paying. If you can call it that. By the time she makes it to the academy's front gate, first period was already over and she has the symptoms of an early onset migraine.

* * *

A prissy admin with wire glasses that hang around her neck on a beaded chain gives Willow deeply disapproving look as she marked her as tardy and handed the new student her schedule and locker combination. "I got lost" Willow said, sounding far from contrite.

"Your brother didn't have such problems" the admin lady said with a raised eyebrow.

Willow gave herself a moment to breathe. So, Ell really was here. Good, she hadn't dared to truly believe it until now. She could sense he was close, but with their luck experience had taught her that it was better to not get her hopes up. Willow hardens her gaze but breaks eye contact with the women. "My brother doesn't live on the other side of the city" Willow quipped.

The admin lady pursed her lips. This was uncharted territory for the school's faculty; two new students half way through the first half of term, siblings that had different addresses, one has the teen titans listed has his guardians, and the other has them as her emergency contacts. How does one work with such students? "Tardy two more times, and you'll get a detention and we'll have to call home to your guardians. Right now, you have Biology with Mr. Gunther on the second floor, room 2B". She said in dismal.

Finding the classroom was a lot easier than finding the school. When Willow slips into room 2B, she's greeted with the sight of a salt and peppered haired man in a mustard colored tie holding up a picture of a dissected frog. "This is what we will all be doing next week", he said before noticing that he didn't have the classes entire attention. "Aw" he exclaimed once he followed his students' eyes and saw Willow standing by the door. He lowers the picture of the mutilated frog. "You must be" Mr. Gunther started to say, glancing down at the attendance sheet on his desk. "Miss Willow Banister. You're a bit late my dear." He said, glancing back up at the new girl.

Clutching the strap of her bag tighter as it hands on her left shoulder, Willow said, "My bus was late", trying out a different excuse. She scanned the classroom with her eyes, and immediately spots Ellwood amongst the sea of button up shirts, and peter pan collars. He was wearing the dark green t-shirt she had picked out for them yesterday. Black eyes connect with black eyes and the twins each felt ten pounds lighter. It had only been a few hours since they last spoke to each other. But about two days since they had physically seen each other in person; their growing discomfort subsided, for now at any rate.

Mr. Gunther nods wisely, in a serene gentlemanly style. Or at least, that was what he was going for. "Yes, that does happen on occasion. But please try to plan ahead better in the future". Mr. Gunther looks away from Willow, who had yet to look away from her twin. "Now let's see" he thought out loud, clicking his teeth. "I think there's an opening spot next to Kitten, Kitten would you-" But the teacher is left speechless as Willow walks down one of the two isles made from the three columns of carefully aligned lab tables. She stops in the middle, and plops down on the stool, only seconds after Ellwood removes his backpack from it. He had been using it to make sure no one tried to sit with him; despite the fact that they used assigned sitting at this school. Only once Willow is seated do the two of them break eye contact. "Or you can sit with the other new student", Mr. Gunther changed course, looking perplexed. The other students in the class openly stare at them. Who just ignores a teacher on their first day? "Perhaps that's for the best" Mr. Gunther recovers. "You both haven't meet anyone yet. What a coincidence that we have two new students starting on the same day". Mr. Gunther laughed by himself, not bothered when no one joined in. He didn't even get a smile from any of the students sitting in the front row. He looks back down at his attendance sheet and scratches his hairline as he thinks about adjusting his sitting chart. "Miss Willow Banister will sit with Mr. Ellwood" He pauses, double checking himself. "Banister" he read, when he couldn't find error. He looks back up at his two new students. "Are you two related?" He asked drawing comparisons between the two new faces.

Ellwood and Willow roll their eyes. Unknowingly making the observes in front of them uncomfortable when they manage to do it in sync. "Twins" Ellwood answered, trying to ignore all the eyes on them. It was like this whenever they started at a new place. They were interesting for as long as teachers talked to them like it was a novel experience, and until the other students learned they had nothing to offer to their clichés, or circles. Give it a few days, him and Will would fade into the background. They were good at it. They liked it. In the background were when they were most safe. But in the beginning, when they were still attention drawing, it was always hard to let so many people stare at them without panicking.

Willow ducks her head and adjusts her glasses. If only she had known sooner where this school was. Maybe she could have made it on time, and then the teacher wouldn't be drawing so much scrutiny to them. "Aw" Mr. Gunther said, with a question clear in his eyes. "But only one of you were late" he trails off and looks up and away to the left; recalling. Whatever that memory was, he chooses to move on. "Twins! Fascinating" He saved himself. "We will be cover twins when we get to the unit on genetics. But for today", he pauses for dramatic effect, and raises the picture of the frog once more. "the exciting anatomy of frogs!"

With the class once again engaged in academic pursuits, Willow and Ellwood put their heads together, and murmured to each other out of the corner of their mouths. "Three" Whispered Willow, listening to her heart beat.

Compelled, Ellwood answered, "two", paying attention to his own pulse. They hold their breath, waiting, and waiting as Mr. Gunther explained about how to identify different organs. Thirty seconds pass in anticipation. Neither of the twins breathe again until then, when there was no spoken "one". Running a hand through his hair, sweeping black strands out of his eyes, Ellwood glances sideways at Willow. "You were late".

Willow shrugs, with her hands balled into fists in her lap; trying to ignore the pounding sensation in her cranium. She used her ability twice today and judging by the head ache she woke up with, Ell had used them yesterday. She was almost at her limit. "I didn't know where I was going until fifteen minutes before school started" She directs her eyes to the white board where Mr. Gunther had started to diagram a frog's inside. "Did you bring the notebooks and stuff? We should look like we're paying attention".

Sighing, Ellwood finishes around on the ground for his bag. It had been bugging him all morning; he wasn't use to it being so full, and he hadn't had a chance yet to visit his new locker. That morning, on top of a portion of school supplies that the titans had made sure he had, he also was carrying supplies for Will that he had managed to sneak in once the teen superheroes were done inspecting his bag. He was also carrying a packed lunch that Starfire had shoved into his arms that morning as Cyborg ushered him to his car, and a text book his homeroom geometry teacher had given him during his first class. It was a brand-new text book, the first Ellwood had ever seen, and annoyingly heavy. Why did people need so much shit?

He pulls out the notebook with the holographic stars and a pen, and places it in front of Willow on the lab table. "You take notes" he whispers. In this school he wanted to take up the role of the asshole kid who sits in the back and doesn't give a damn. It's what social services thought of him, it was what the titans expected of him, so why break the pattern? Will was the only one who knew better, and only Miss Selina expected more from him. That was all the approval Ellwood needed. Huffing at him with puffed up cheeks, Willow stares at her brother only for a moment before picking up the pen and opening to the first page. She dates the margin, and titles it as Frog anatomy. She went all day yesterday pretending to be him, and fooling the titans to make sure that they had what they needed, and now he wasn't even going to use the school supplies? Who knew when they would get a free ride like this again. "Where's your schedule?" Ellwood asked, not bothered by the look his sister had given him. He'd make it up to her by doing his share of the homework; since he had the home that had access to the internet and other resources.

"Yeah" Willow whispered, as she pauses in her attempt to copy Mr. Gunther's sketch of a frog sprawled out on its back in order to reach into the pocket of her jeans and pull out the crumbled piece of paper.

Ellwood shifts in his seat, as he takes it and smooths it out before taking out his own schedule from his bag and comparing it. He presses his lips together in a thin line, as Mr. Gunther drones on about proper expectations one should have when going into a dissection. Willow finishes writing the sentence, "it is important to respect the animal" before glancing at her twin. "Is it bad?" She asked. Which really was a stupid question. They hadn't attended the same school in years. It was either live in a home with some comforts like; a bed, a roof, and school. Or live on the streets with nothing but each other.

Ellwood clicks his teeth. "We only have this class, and world history at six period together. We have the same lunch too, but that's it." His black eyes dart between the two schedules, as he reaches up and pushes his hair back. He's completely ignoring Mr. Gunther, who has moved on to a graphic slideshow. The kind of slideshow that makes the PTA nervous.

Glancing away from both the teacher and her new notebook, Willow reads her schedule; English, Biology, health science, Art, lunch, world history, Gym, and Geometry. Willow groaned at the thought of gym class. It wouldn't be a problem today since she didn't have any gym clothes. But gym class meant locker rooms, and locker rooms meant being vulnerable around complete strangers in a closed in area. And why was her elective health science? Who signed her up for these classes?

Next to her Ellwood runs a hand through his hair, agitated. "I'm signed up for woodshop, and drama. It's like they're trying to torture us", Ellwood said, hinting that he had an idea of who had picked their classes.

Sighing Willow, places down her pen and rubs her temple, before glancing back to the front of the room where Mr. Gunther has moved on to proper frog disposal. He keeps glancing at them when he pauses for breath. Probably wondering if he should say something to them about not paying attention in class. But as soon as his eyes make contact with Willow's, Mr. Gunther redirects his gaze over to the other side of the room in a nervous twitch. The staff had probably been warned about them. Willow thought. That was both a good and bad thing. In some cases, teachers would be unsure of how to deal with them, but on the other hand some teachers will be stricter with them in the attempt to ensure themselves that they have control.

Ellwood doesn't notice Mr. Gunther's behavior like Willow does. Instead, he picks up her pen, and starts circling classes on both of their schedules. "We'll just have to see if we can't do a little persuading to get our schedules changed", he mumbles to his sister out of the corner of his mouth. He crosses out drama and woodshop on his schedule. No way in hell was he going to sing showtunes and make a birdhouse.

Willow pinches the bridge of her nose, as she stops her glasses from slipping off of her face. "You'll have to take the lead" she said. "my head hurts".

Ellwood doesn't look up from his planning as he asked, "Why? What did you do?"

Willow glares at her brother, with her head only half turned in his direction. "I think a better question is, what were you doing yesterday?" Ellwood pauses and glances up at his sister; his lips twitching in amusement. But he stays silent and returns his attention to the class schedules. "I thought we agreed to stay low". Willow hissed at Ellwood.

The boy shrugs noncommittedly. This wasn't the time or place to talk about it. His use of her powers yesterday was something he should have told her last night, but she would be grateful once she realized that Dan wouldn't touch her. "I'll get our schedules changed", he changed the subject. "But you'll have to cover me".

* * *

Class ends with Mr. Gunther assigning homework, involving research a frog's natural habitat that's due tomorrow. The twins pack up; each with a new biology text book, and Willow with the notebook and pen. They make it out of the classroom behind the other students, and pointedly ignore Mr. Gunther's offer of assistance if they ever needed help adjusting to Jump city academy. But they do not split up once out in the hall. Willow does not head off to find her health science classroom, and Ellwood doesn't search for his drama class. Instead the twins fall into step with each other. Willow has her backpack on her left shoulder, and Ellwood has his on his right. Ellwood leads the way back to the front office, maneuvering around the other students with a practice ease. Walking shoulder to shoulder; they find each other and clasp hands. No value could ever be placed on the importance that they stay together. It was the one thing neither of them were willing to sacrifice.

With no surprise, the prissy admin is behind the front desk when the twins enter the quiet office. To Willow it looks like she hadn't moved since she saw her just an hour ago. They stop before her desk as she stares at them behind the wire frames of her glasses. "what now?" She asked them.

"We need to talk to someone about our schedules." Said Willow, holding out a crumpled piece of paper for the woman to see.

"We didn't sign up for these classes" said Ellwood, his lip curling up in disgust as he thinks about how he almost had to sit through a drama class.

The woman sighs and sits further back in her desk chair. "It's too late in the term to change classes." She said, primly folding her manicured hands in front of her on the surface of her desk. "The classes you got are the ones that had open spots".

The Twins squeeze closer together. Ellwood drops his bag to ground. Causing the office lady to glare at him. "So, there's nothing you can do?" Ellwood asked. Willow wraps on arm around her twin's waist, he in turns places one of his arms over her shoulders.

Unsure, the admin unfolds her hands. "What are you doing?" she asked in a higher pitch.

Neither twin answers. But Ellwood leans forward slightly, and locks eyes with the woman. He doesn't blink as he commands her attention; pulling her further and further in. Almost like a vacuum sucking up dust. In a matter of seconds, Ellwood's body goes limp. His head bounces against his chest, and he is only kept standing by the strength of his sister's hold and support. The admin, tenses as if she had just awakened from a nightmare. Though as soon as she starts to blink, her body relaxes. "Ell?" Willow asked in a terse whisper, as she struggles to hold her brother's body up right.

The admin lady nods her head and turns to the computer on her desk. "I'm in" she said, as she started to type on the keyboard. "It takes longer to control old broads" she continued; her eyes scanning the screen. "They always hang on until the very last second."

Willow rolls her eyes. Of all the things to say when in a stranger's body, and when someone could walk in at any moment. What would that person see? Two students standing in front of an employee's desk, with one of them looking like they are unconscious, and the employee doing nothing about it. "Hurry up" Willow throws out. As the late bell for third period sounds. She tightens her grip on Ellwood's body. "You're heavy".

The admin lady snorts in an unfeminine manner. "Give me a minute" she said, with out looking up from the computer screen, and without pausing in her typing. "It's not like every school we've been too uses the same system, and there's a universal hack for all of them". She said with a scoff. Moments pass with the only sound being that of manicured nails tapping away and the computer keys at a speed they had probably never worked at before. Willow shifts her weight from one foot to the other as she works to keep Ellwood balanced. Her eyes flit from the clock, the admin lady, and to the door. Please, Willow hopes. Please, let no one come into the office.

"I'm in" the office lady declares. "Okay Willow Banister" she said, as she found the right schedule. "We'll move you into first period Geometry".

Willow interrupts. "Wait, why am I changing into your math class and not the other way around?"

The admin looks up from the computer, and over the frame of her glasses. "Do you want to take geometry at the end of the day?" Ellwood said through the admin.

"No" Willow gives. "but-"

"Then its better to get it over with first thing" And the admin returns to clacking away at the keyboard. "These nails are so fucking loud" she complains, before regain herself. "Okay, we'll stay in biology. What about health science?" Through the body of another, Ellwood looks back up at his sister. "Do you want to take that one, because I refuse to take drama."

Huffing under the weight of her lifeless brother, Willow asked "What other electives do they have?"

"umm" Ellwood starts. "Let me search" he said, making the admin's finger's fly as his typing speeds up. "Band?" Willow shakes her head. "Choir, Jesus there's a lot of preforming art electives."

"What about home economics?" Willow offers. At least in that class they would be able to eat once in a while.

Ellwood makes the office lady nod. "Yeah, they have that. And we can take it at third period too" He agreed as he changed bother of their schedules. Five minutes later, the twins had managed to turn their schedules to fit both of their needs. They still had to take all of the core classes; English, a math class, science, and something of a social studies nature. But now, Ellwood was not signed up for drama, or woodshop. Willow didn't have to sit through health science or art, and gym classes had suspiciously disappeared from both of their schedules. They left the office with back packs slung over their shoulders, freshly printed schedules in hand, and with Ellwood with a hand over his stomach. He may have spent a little too much time in the admin lady's body. Behind them, they left said admin lady staring off in space as she tried to recall any of the last fifteen minutes. Her heart raced in her chest. People just didn't forget a whole fifteen minutes. Was she ill? Was she losing her mind? All she could remember was a pair of haunting black eyes.

Meanwhile in titan's tower, Robin receives an email informing him that his student's schedule has changed. His forehead wrinkles. Robin had read the student handbook, and he remembered the forms he had personally signed when they enrolled Ellwood at the school. Students needed written consent from guardians before they could change classes. What was Ellwood up too?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

The New Kids on the Block

Birds chirped as they fluttered about on a grassy nook in the quad; peeking at the ground now and again to try their luck for something edible. They were a good distance away from the energetic and loud students currently taking their lunch break. The little grassy nook was not very popular amongst the student body as not a whole lot of people could fit there. But it was just fine for the Banister twins. Ellwood and Willow sat shoulder to shoulder under the shade of a tree. With their backs pressed up against the trunk nowhere could sneak up behind them in this little nook, and they were in a position where they could see if anyone approached. Ellwood stretches out and raises his arms above his head; releasing a tired yawn. His stomach had finally lost that nausea feeling he gets after using his powers after home economics. Which had turned out to be a bust since there was no food preparation today. Instead they talked about living on a budget; something the twins only knew too well.

Willow peeks into the paper bag that Ellwood had thrown into her lap as soon as the had claimed the grassy nook for themselves. Her stomach rumbled in anticipation. It wasn't hard to be hungry when you're used to it; to a certain degree. But when promised food, it was like her stomach suddenly awakened from hibernation. "I've got it figured out" Ellwood said, watching his sister examine the bag. Starfire had shoved it into his arms this morning before Cyborg had ushered him to his car. So, he didn't know what the alien had packed. "We can each eat two meals a day. I'll eat breakfast and dinner" he said. The titans certainly had enough food. And none of them seemed to had minded this morning when he had helped himself to the orange juice in the fridge. That was one test that they passed in Ellwood's book. The lunch at Starfire had made him had been an additional bonus. "I'll give you my lunch at school, and then we'll make sure you get money for dinner." Ellwood pauses to run a hand through his hair. He left it unsaid but finding money on a regular basis was going to be a challenge. Especially when they were stuck the majority of the day at school. "But don't pay those assholes the extra money to eat there. It's not worth it, and it'll be cheaper to just got to fast food place or something". He said, thinking about the franks and beans that was served last night.

Willow nodded but she was a little distracted. Why would someone pack a lunch like this? "Ell?" She asked, adjusting her glasses. Ellwood lowers his arms so he could look at her better. "What exactly am I supposed to do with this?" She pulls out a yellow plastic bottle with a pointed top; the type that you squeeze.

Ellwood squints his eyes. Mustard? He runs his hand through his hair again. "Fuck. Is that all that is in there?" He thought that it was a lot heavier to just contain a bottle of mustard. But why would that be in there anyway?

Willow shakes her head, as she places the bottle down onto the grass. "No. There's an apple too, and some cheese puffs, and well" she pauses as she pulls out a baggie containing little white cubes. "I don't know what these are" She said, holding it out for her brother to see.

Ellwood leans over slightly to get a better look; his eyebrows slanted in concentration. With his right hand he reaches out and pokes at the bag. Sighing once he couldn't identify the item he said, "I'll make your lunch for now on". Willow shrugs while she puts the bag filled with suspicious white cubes back into the paper bag and took out the apple instead. An apple a day keeps the doctor away. If only the phrase could be used for all adults. "Now for Money" Ellwood starts.

* * *

"Ma'am?" Asked a girl dressed in a jean jacket as she walked over to a woman seated on a leather armchair and dressed in similar material. The woman drums her clawed covered fingers against the chair's arm rest as she stares at the computer monitor in front of her.

The woman takes her time, before looking over at the girl. "Yes Jessie?" She asked; purring.

The girl in the jean jacket perks up at the use of her name. How nice it was to hear it after spending so much time simply being referred to as 'girl'. Hearing her own name never got old. "All of the girls who go to school made it back safely. And the rest of us have finished mopping, dusting, and washing all of the dishes. The club should be ready to open tonight".

The woman smiles, as eyes dance from under her mask. She looks back at her computer, where the information she was seeking was still lost to her. At least one thing was still running smoothly. "Thank you, Jessie. This place would fall a part with out you". Jessie beams at the compliment. The woman in the chair rarely gave them, so to get one meant more than simple words. "You're celebrating a birthday tonight." The woman moves on. "Marcella's, right?"

Jessie nods. "Yes ma'am. I finished her cake this morning. Marcella's real excited too. This is the first birthday that she'll spend with us." The woman nodded as she recalled the girl in their discussion. Marcella was a clumsy little thing; running into walls and tripping over her own feet. But she was resilient. Always finding her feet after she was knocked down, and always coming back for more. She processed the kind of potential that the woman couldn't overlook. "Thank you for the doll ma'am" Jessie continued. "Marcella was thrilled".

The woman hummed as she clicked on a different article; another story of a self-inflicted accidents where the victims reported only remembering a pair of haunting black eyes. This could be promising. But the woman knew that the party responsible wasn't who she was looking for. "Yes, well" The woman said as she stood up. "Good little kittens deserve a treat on their birthdays", she said with a smile directed at Jessie. She really was a godsend; so organized, a good memory, and the other girls respected her. Jessie took care of a lot of the tasks needed to keep the night club running. Which allowed the woman to attend to some of her side businesses. She would have to see about hiring Jessie officially once she turned eighteen. After all, the woman was all for nurturing talent. "be sure that everyone staying here tonight is downstairs and that the door is locked before the club staff arrives." The woman instructs, moving past the girl in the jean jacket.

"Yes ma'am" The girl nods her head in understanding as she turns her body to follow the woman. "Ma'am, are you going out? I mean, you're wearing your suit" Jessie trails off, as her eyes studied the black shiny material.

"There's somethings I need to look into" The woman confirmed as she reaches the door.

Jessie eyes spark with comprehension. "Is this about the twins? They haven't been around-"

"Yes" The woman cuts her off. "It's not like them to stay away this long" She said, frowning at the door. She had a lot of jobs for them. Not to mention the research they were already doing for her when they disappeared.

Jessie nods her head. "All the girls miss Ellwood, and Willow used to help the younger ones with their school work" she said, sighing. "And Alec must be so tired with all the extra work he has now."

The woman nods but chooses to end the conversation there. Talking won't get the work done. It wouldn't help her find a lead, and it wouldn't tell her where her twin terrors had got swept off too. "Don't wait up for me, and make sure you girls eat more than just cake tonight". And the woman walked out of the woman.

Jessie stares after. "Yes Miss Selina" She said softly.

* * *

After the final bell, the twins stood outside the gate of Jump city academy. They stood talking as their classmates passed them. Some of them heading off with friends, some racing to after school activities, and others jumping into their parents' cars as they pulled up next to the curb. "I have enough money to get a hamburger" Willow said. "You sure this is going to work?" She asked her brother, eyeing him through her glasses.

Ellwood nods, shifting under the weight of his backpack. This time he had both straps over his shoulders, seeing has he still carried some books, and all of their assignments. "Yeah. Stick to pickpocketing for now, and as soon as we find a source we'll set up shop." Ellwood grimaces as he sees a blue and white car pull up alongside the curb. He sighs, causing Willow to look over her shoulder at the car. She looked back at him in understanding. They sure weren't giving them much breathing room. "Rich kids always have too much time and money to kill, so we shouldn't have a problem making a profit" Ell continued, ignoring the high-tech car, and all of their peers gawking at it.

Willow hums, displeased. "If we're caught it will be straight to Juvie. And then we really will be sitting ducks".

From behind Will, a horn honks, and the driver's window rolls down. "Yo" Calls out Cyborg. "Ellwood, let's head home".

Willow's spine stiffens, and Ellwood pinches the bridge of his nose as if he was suffering from an oncoming headache. Now all of their classmates weren't just gawking at the famous car, but at the two new kids too. "We won't get caught" Said Ellwood, as he pulled his sister into a hug. "And it's just until we can come up with a better solution". He reasoned. The better solution being to figure out a way to sneak off on their own again. Whether that involved escaping back to Gotham or not. "Be safe" Ellwood whispers in Willow's ear, before releasing her and moving past her. He tries his hardest ignore all the stares and murmurings as he approaches the T-car. "I'm coming!" He yells back at the half robot with his fists balled into fists. It's the only way he can keep his head up, and the attention off of his sister. If she's smart, she has already slipped away.

Climbing in the back seat behind Cyborg, Ellwood deposits his bag onto the middle seat. "How'd it go?" Asked Cyborg as he drove away form the school, and Ellwood fastened his seat belt.

"It was school" Ellwood answered in a blank tone of voice. He didn't need to tell them that he liked spending lunch time with his sister, coming up with new ways to consume mustard. He didn't need to tell them that this was the nicest, cleanest, and most comfortable school he had ever seen. "And when did it ever take three people to pick up one person?' Ellwood asked with a glare, referring to the other two passengers in the car.

Starfire giggles on his left. "I was most excited to see this place of learning" she said with a wide grin as leaned closer the boy. "and to hear about your day, and all your new friends, and to see your sister again. But why was she wearing the same clothes" Starfire pauses as she contemplated this. But she soon picked up the pace. "Oh, and how did you like your lunch? I made sure to add my favorite brand of mustard!"

From the front seat Cyborg and Robin, the other passenger wince as they stop at a red light. "You gave him mustard?" Cyborg asked.

"Starfire" Robin speaks up, "mustard isn't something you eat by itself." He tried to explain.

"But it's delicious." Starfire insisted.

Ellwood snorted, be decided that he didn't need to tell them that Willow had taken it with her. They were not the type of people who wasted things. "But why are you here?" Ellwood asked, glaring at the back of Robin's seat, and efficiently ignoring all of Starfire's questions. At the green light Cyborg continued on.

Robin looks at the Titan's latest challenge through the rearview mirror. He had come to see if Ellwood had actually spent the whole day at school. And in case he wasn't then Robin could immediately start the search with the other titans. Of course, the school was instructed to call them is any problems arose with Ellwood. Especially if he didn't make it to class. But after that email he had gotten that morning about a change in class schedule, Robin wasn't too sure if the school would follow through. "You changed your schedule" was all Robin said.

Ellwood bit his lip. "Yeah" he said. How did the boy wonder know? Was the school reporting everything he did to the teen heroes? Was there someone in the school watching him? Cyborg makes a left.

"So did your sister." Robin continues, his voice laced with suspicion. "you now have the same classes, and you dropped out of your electives, and gym". Robin's words had Ellwood in the edge of his seat, as he waited for the other shoe to drop. What did Robin know? "How did you get the school to change your classes?" He asked.

Ellwood reminded himself to breathe. Don't give them anything that they can use. Don't let them win. "We asked nicely" Ellwood spoke sarcastically.

Robin glanced at him again in the rearview mirror. Through the same mirror, Ellwood could see the smug little smirk on his face. "students need a guardian's permission to change classes."

Ellwood clicked his teeth. Shit, and they had tried to be discreet too. "Wait!" Said Cyborg. "You dropped out of woodshop?" He asked but didn't wait for a response. "Aw man, that was the prerequisite for taking auto shop next year." He complained, sounding disappointed. But his eyes never left the road.

"And I too was looking forward to seeing you do the acting on stage" Starfire said, in reference to the drama class he had been enrolled in.

Still glaring at the back of Robin's seat, Ellwood visibly deflated. So they did choose his classes. Those jerks, and did Cyborg really think that he would still be here for next year? Damn they were full of themselves. "what are you taking instead?" Cyborg asked, trying to keep their charge talking with them.

But Robin answers for Ellwood; the little know it all. "Home economics, and computer lab" he said.

Cyborg shrugs as he pulls the car off the main road to arrive at the driveway leading up to the tower. "Well as long as you're taking something you like, it doesn't matter to us" Cyborg said, sending Robin a pointed look to keep quiet. They got the kid in school. He had spent the whole day there, and by the looks of it, Ellwood had a whole bag full of books and school work. Based on Ellwood's records that was the most he had done for his education in a long time.

Ellwood blinked at the back of Cyborg's head in confusion as they pulled into the Titan's garage. As long as he liked it? That was an interesting concept.

* * *

In a well-lit, studio apartment a young man sits behind a glass desk. His black hair is nicely combed, his sweater is lint free, and there isn't a signal particle of dirt under any of his finger nails. In front of him sits a freshly brewed cup of oolong tea. But he leaves it untouched. All of his attention is focused on a news clip he had found online. The immaculate young man licked his lips as he watched the monster known as Cinderblock stumble backwards. The camera zooms in on a little figure hidden under a park bench, right behind Cinderblock. The young man's coal black eyes widen as he watches the boy wonder charge into the scene, and his cloaked teammate tries to keep the monster from falling with some sort of black energy. But neither of these two are who he is interested. Seconds later a new person enters the scene. A teenage girl with long, ragged black hair flowing behind her dashes towards the park bench. She is a lot closer than Batman's side kick. In the last possible moment, the new girl grabs the child out from under the park bench, and dives; pulling them both out of the harms way. The news clip ends the footage and returns to the newscaster whose talking about what was just shown. But the young man isn't listening. He leans back in his white plastic desk chair. With his head titled back he laughs deeply from his breath. He laughs so hard that he pauses in between laughs to catch his breath. This goes on until the news clip end and the only sounds in the apartment are the ones the young man is making. His laughter ends with a deep breath as he straightens and runs a finger under his left eye to wipe away a tear. One more deep breathe and he was composed once more. "Oh my" he said to himself as he picked up his mug by the handle and holds it under his nose; taking in its aroma. "What a naughty boy you are Ellwood". He said before taking a sip. For that could only be his little brother in that news clip, because Willow would never take a risk like that. Only Ellwood would be brash enough to throw caution to the wind and charge in for someone else's sake. The young man relaxes further into his chair and takes a longer sip of his tea. "You two are still up to your old antics". He meant switching bodies and slipping in and out of each other's identity. If they were still switching bodies, then they must still be talking to each other in their sleep. It was a good thing that they were. Because now that he knew where one twin was, he could find both twins. The young man set down his mug and started to type away at his keyboard. He needed to learn about Jump city.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Family Dinner

Humming under his breath, a red-headed youth taps his foot in rhythm. He lies with his back flat against the roof of a bus. The buses all stop for the day at 11:00PM; making it a perfect camping spot. After all, people aren't accustomed to looking up. His arms are folded behind his head. Stretching out his abdomen, he focuses on the earbuds vibrating in his ears. He wasn't quite sure what band he was listening too, but he was digging their vibe. Who ever this player belonged to, the kid had good taste in music.

But his private concert is cut short when the left earbud is pulled from his ear. Peeking with one eye, the red-haired boy sighs before opening both eyes and sitting up. "you know" he said. Looking up at the figure squatting next to him. "Most people get paid double for overtime". His blue eyes flash over the figure; all black, black boats, black suit, and black cat ears. If he hadn't been used to these transactions he wouldn't have been able to see her in the dark at all.

Catwoman quirks her head and smirks, "you get paid on commission. So, cough it up".

Rolling his eyes, the boy responds by fishing around in his hoodie pouch before throwing a flash drive at the woman. "Casing the place was pretty easy. Ellie's description was pretty accurate. I got pictures of all exits and accessible windows". He explained as his patron pockets the flash drive. "You shouldn't have any problem getting in and out".

The older woman responds by chucking a wad of cash at him. Which the boy catches as if she had just tossed him a stick of bubble gum. But that doesn't satisfy him. "Any word from thing one and thing two?" He asked. "I can't keep doing those slackers' work when I got my own fish to fry".

Bemused, Catwoman crosses her arms, and asked, "What's the matter Alec? Have I've given you more than you can handle?" She keeps her tone light, and humorous; obviously baiting the boy. Alec had been with her since he was ten. His mom used to work at her club as a cocktail waitress, and she had gotten used to having the gruff, dirt on the nose kid around. So, when his mom got picked up by the D.A. for drug procession and parole infractions she had offered Alec a chance. Catwoman offered him tutelage if he would stay and work for her. Alec learned fast, and was soon earning his keep not long after. Five years later, he was even entrusted with small jobs that she deemed too easy to warrant her attention.

Alec pulled out the other earbud, and looked squarely at his mentor. "I'm done playing errand boy" he said. Catwoman raises an eyebrow in an "oh" expression. It seemed one of her little kittens thought he was ready to leave home. "I want to join you" Alec continued. "I want to help keep the girls safe, and Gotham on it's toes. I want to split the profits fifty-fifty".

Now Catwoman couldn't help but snicker. What an ambitious boy. "Sorry Kitten", she said patronizingly; making Alec scowl. "But graduation is still a way off".

"Come on", Alec complains. "I'm keeping up with my work and the twins' work. I'm ready for the big leagues!" He practically growled at her. Of course, it did occur to him that he didn't need Catwoman's permission. But Alec did want her approval. Even if he would never admit it.

Catwoman stares at the teenager as the wheels in her head turn. "Well I can't stop you if you want to go solo" she said silkily as a night breeze blows past them. "But you'll need a new name, a new look. The name Alec doesn't exactly fit a notorious thief in the making".

Alec gulped. Why did she change her tone so suddenly? "It's also hard to build a successful reputation in this business. You especially will have a hard time getting clients to trust you, being so young and all", she reasoned.

"I'll wear a mask and deepen my voice", Alec said, deadpanned.

"Oh" Catwoman said, neither agreeing or disagreeing. "I can help you with all of those things. Together we could spread our horizons." She allowed. "But you can't stay in Gotham". She dropped the other shoe. "There's not enough opportunity here for two master thieves. We can find you your own city, and we'll share resources and info." A moment passes as Alec thinks about that. He could have the run of his own city and still partner with his mentor? That had promise. He'd still be leaving his family in Gotham. Slowly, Alec nodded. He wasn't going to get a better offer. "But I'll need your help before I can help you. If we are going to work as equals we'll need Ellwood and Willow back", Catwoman continues. So that was her play.

"You need me to go find them?"

Catwoman smiles. "No. I need you to go get them".

* * *

Ellwood sits at the counter with a text book and note book open before him. He was supposed to be reading the passage on page forty-five and then answer the questions on page forty-six. And he had every intention of doing it correctly. Otherwise Willow would be disappointed when she turned it in tomorrow. But he just couldn't focus. "It's my turn to cook!" Beast Boy said, waving around the same suspect material that was in Will's lunch.

Cyborg gets in his face. "No one wants deep fried tofu!" Tofu? Is that what that stuff was? Ellwood asked himself as Cyborg opened up the fridge. "Now step aside and I'll whip us up some sloppy joe's" he said, pulling out a pound of ground beef.

Ellwood groaned inwardly. After last night's franks and beans, he had been hoping for something more. "Ew" said someone behind his shoulder. Jumping in his seat, Ell turns to see Raven hovering behind him, book clutched to her chest. "Food shouldn't have adjectives in their names" she said; glancing down at Ellwood's homework. His hand writing looked like alphabet soup after the noodles got all soggy. But Raven supposed that is was still something that he was doing homework without being told. "you've misspelled argument", she informed him. All she got for her troubles was a groan.

"What we really need is adjectives to describe your food" Cyborg retorts as he holds Beast Boy's tofu over his head, causing the green pipsqueak to jump for it. "What was that thing you made last week? Gloom and doom pot roast?"

Raven glares at her metallic teammate, but Starfire breaks in before she can comment. "Please" she said, flying into the scene. "Might I suggest an out of this world feast? I can make all of the delicacies of my home planet with ingredients found right here on Earth!"

All of the titans and Ellwood stare at her as she clasps her hands under her chin. Before Robin bravely speaks up from his spot by the TV. "Maybe we should just eat the leftovers.".

But that opened the flood gates, and soon all of the titans (except Raven) were talking over each other. Deeming it impossible to concentrate, Ellwood sighs as he drops his pen and closes his text book. He was so not putting up with this. With Raven's eyes tracking his every move, Ellwood slips out of his seat and walks around the counter. With Cyborg and Beast Boy arguing in the background, and Robin and Starfire breaking in every once in a while, Ellwood quickly washes his hands with only Raven noticing. What was he doing?

Next, he moved to the cupboards under the counter top. The first was just a bunch of pots and pans. But the next one was a makeshift pantry. Quick and easy, quick and easy. Ellwood repeats in his head as he finds and pulls out a box of pasta. Perfect.

Throughout his hunt, Raven watched. But didn't comment until he started to fill a pot with water. "What are you doing?" She finally asked. Drawing the other's attention to him as well.

Ellwood, with the partially full pot, sets it on the stove and turns it on. Before answering, "Cooking dinner" he said, only briefly making eye contact with the cloaked girl.

"Marvelous" squealed Starfire, as she floated over to the counter to rest her elbows on top of it; and watch. Ellwood studiously tried to ignore their eyes as he glanced around the kitchen before stalking over to cyborg and taking the hamburger meat from him. He says nothing as the half-robot before turning back to the stove. They're just gawking at him anyway.

Robin springs over the back of the couch to join the rest of his team. "You know how to cook?" He asked, coming to stand shoulder to shoulder with Starfire.

Ellwood glances up just long enough to flash a shadowed look at the boy wonder. "Any idiot can add paste to boiling water" he said, finding a sauce pan, and emptying the meat onto it, before also placing it on the stove. He doesn't tell them that he learned to cook young. Or than he's used to cooking to feed a lot of hungry little mouths. The titans don't need to know the details. "Any tomato sauce?" He asked, looking over at Beast Boy.

* * *

Willow made it back to the apartment with only a minute to spare. She held out her hard earned twenty dollars to Dan who was guarding the door. The middle-aged man took it from her slowly, with only the tips of his thumb and pointer finger. It was as if he was playing hot potato. He breathed out heavily from his nose; relieved. Through he quickly sucked all that air back in with a startled gasp when Willow squeezed passed him to get into the apartment. Willow eyed him over her shoulder as she crossed the living room. What was wrong with this guy? She gets intercepted when Peggy steps out of the kitchen. "You're late" Peggy said with her arms crossed.

"I'm aware" Willow said, unconsciously shoving her hands into her jean pockets; where she was currently concealing thirteen dollars and a dime. The best thing about riding the bus during rush hour is that people tend not to watch their backs when they are packed in like sardines.

Peggy clicks her yellow teeth at the back talk, and looks over Willow at her husband. "How much did she pay?" She asked, unfolding her arms to rest her hands on her hips; showing off pink wrist bands.

"Twenty bucks" Dan answered as he closed the door and started skirting around the two women, keeping his back pressed against the wall.

With a roll of her eyes, Peggy turns back to Willow. "Are you eating or sleeping?" She asked. By now tonight's chicken noodle soup had gone cold, but there was still enough for one bowl.

"Sleeping" Willow said. She could still taste the salt and grease from the cheeseburger and fries she had gotten from some fast food place before she had gotten on the bus that took her back here. Peggy shrugged and stepped out of Willow's way in favor of blocking the entrance to the kitchen. Willow Walked passed her, glancing into the blocked archway to see Daisy, Lola, and the boys sitting around a card table. Another three steps and she's opening the door to the girl's room; feeling Peggy's and Dan's eyes on her all of the way. Like the last time she entered this room, it is not empty. Marie sits on the top bunk with her back against the wall, her legs drawn up to her chest, and her head ducked so that it doesn't hit the ceiling.

"dinner over" she asked, As Willow dropped her bag unto her bed.

"No" Willow answered.

"So, you didn't get forty dollars" Marie reasoned, her blue eyes sweeping around, and landing on her backpack propped up against the bunk bed frame. She had a history report due tomorrow, but Marie didn't think it was going to be finished. She had written it, but she didn't have any supplies to make a visual aid. "I didn't either." Marie places her chin on top of her knees. "I didn't even have twenty dollars. Pa thinks I paid in quarters, but a couple of them were buttons. He was too high to notice." She admits at a mumble. "But Ma will figure it out sooner than later."

Willow rolls her shoulders before sitting down on her bed; causing it to squeak. "Not bad" She said, leaning over to take off her shoes. The fabric was starting to separate from the sole. She'd have to ask Ellwood to bring the duct tape tomorrow. Marie looks up at the compliment. Did she hear that right? "If you need spare change, try the laundry mat. People always leave something behind". Willow advises as she places her shoes under her pillow, and adjust her backpack to be between her and the wall before she lies down. Now, if she had too it would take about four seconds for her to grab all of her stuff in case she needed to run.

"It's it true?" Marie asked slowly. "What Daisy said yesterday. That you know the teen titans?"

Willow sighed. Damn it Ell. This is why you don't save little girls from supervillains. Pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose, Willow confirmed with a "yeah".

Marie perks up a bit. "How did that happen?" She asked.

How indeed. Willow thought as she turned her head to look out the window. Even if the only thing to look at was the bricks of another building. How did Willow and Ellwood end up being babysat by a bunch of do-gooders? How did they end up working under one of Gotham's finest? Or sleeping on the streets, running from a psychopath? These were all questions that Willow asked herself on a frequent basis. "You hungry?" She asked, obviously changing the subject.

Marie allows it. "You have food?" She asked, perking up like a cat that heard an electric can opener working. Looking away from the window, Willow digs in her backpack and pulls out the yellow bottle. Taking aim, she tosses it up to the top bunk. Marie scrambles to catch it, but she manages well enough. "Mustard!" she exclaims, once she reads the label.

"It's gross" Willow agreed apologetically. "But it's still calories."

Marie stares at the bottle. The Willow she's talking to right now was a lot different from the Willow she had eaten franks and beans with last night. Willow didn't like answering questions last night either, but at least she wasn't ignoring her this time. Squirming a little, Marie twist the cap and squeezed out a dab of mustard on her finger. "I've had worse" Marie said, more for her own benefit before putting her mustard finger in her mouth. She grimaces a little at the taste, or rather at the knowledge that that was going to be the only thing she would be tasting tonight.

Willow lays down, adjusting to get comfortable, which proves to be difficult when there are shoes under your pillow. "I think we've all had worse".

* * *

The vein on his left temple was pulsing. He had not lost a signal member of his audience since he started to cook. With an oven mitten on each hand, he pours out the pot filled with pasta and boiling water into a strainer sitting in the sink. The steam flows up and hits him in the face. He doesn't talk until he sets down the pot, takes off the oven mittens, and swipes his right forearm over his forehead. "It's ready" he said without really looking at any of the titans.

Starfire squeals with glee as she floats over to a cupboard behind Ellwood's head and starts pulling out plates to dish up. Cyborg claps his hands together. "Alright, time to eat" he said as he goes to get the silverware together. Raven and Robin start heading over to the table, casting looks back and forth between the two of them. Did their delinquent actually do something helpful?

Ellwood finds Beast Boy in all of the hustle bustle of the kitchen. He locks eyes with the green boy and gestures with his head to the stove. "the pot on the left doesn't have any meat in the sauce". He said, before looking away and walking around the counter to get back to his books.

Beast Boy blinks at the space Ellwood was previously occupying. "Thanks man" He said after a moment; moving to get his own plate.

"Uh-huh" Ell mumbles as he sits back down into his original seat and returns his attention to page forty-five. What had that passage been about? Clearly it wasn't anything interesting. Resigning himself to having to reread the stupid page, Ellwood settled down. But he only made it about a sentence in.

"Ellwood" Robin called out from where he and the rest of the team had sat around their dining table. Sighing, Ellwood looked up and shot a glare at the boy wonder. What more could he possibly want? But this time Robin didn't look annoyed, suspicious, or like he wanted to give Ellwood a crash course on ethics. If anything, he looked like he was just having a casual conversation. Robin was smiling. Not smirking, not just a simple quirk of the lips. The boy wonder was smiling. He wasn't showing any teeth, but still who knew the stick in the mud had it in him. "What are you doing? Come eat with us". He had his fork poised over his plate full of spaghetti, but seemed to be waiting for some reason. Robin better hurry. Ellwood thought. Otherwise someone would be able to take his food.

"I'm good" he answered on a reflex and turns back to his text book with a frown. Eat? With the titans? Like they actually wanted him there? Ellwood couldn't wrap his mind around it. Why would they go through so much pretense? Yeah, as decent guardians he guessed they'd make sure he had food, but he figured that he didn't have to play happy families with them. He started to drum his foot. What does this mean?

"What?" Cyborg exclaimed around a mouthful. "Come on man" he added after he swallowed. "You made all this food. You got to eat some of it". A chorus of agreement erupted from the other titans as the little hairs on Ellwood's arms stand on end. They wanted something from him, all of them and at the same time. He didn't understand what, or why. But this wasn't a transaction. That much he could understand. You give someone something and get something in return. However, in this situation they got nothing by eating with him and neither did he.

Starfire abandons the table. Representing a giggling ball of flying energy, she appears at Ellwood's side. "Yes" she cheered, latching onto his bicep with an inescapable grip. "Please join us to do the eating" she said as she dragged his off his stool and pulled him over to the table. Ellwood's spine stiffened. Why was she touching him? Had he done something wrong? Starfire deposits him in a chair at the table, in between Beast boy and Raven, before she reclaims her own seat in between Robin and Cyborg.

"Alright" Beast boy said, fist pumping the air. "let's dig in". The titans busied themselves; slurping spaghetti noodles, laughing, and taking part in conversations. conversations that did not include supervillain downfalls or how to get stains out of spandex. They talked about normal things; about who made it through to the next round of that nationwide televised talent show, or Raven's expectations for that new book store that was opening soon.

Ellwood couldn't understand it. Why was he here? He didn't have a reason to be here. What was his role? Ellwood's foot started to drum on the floor again. His right hand found the fork at some point from where it was sitting next to his plate. Swirling the pasta around in the sauce, he turned everything uncomfortable about this situation around and around in his head. What was he supposed to do?

Raven noticed first. Ellwood hadn't said a word since joining them at the table. Not that she actually expected him to talk, maybe throw in a singular passive-aggressive comment. But he hadn't looked up from his plate once. His fork was gripped in his hand like he was afraid of dropping it. And while he was playing with his food, she hadn't seen him take a single bite. Looking closer, Raven noticed that his aura was fluctuating in a pattern of peaks and valleys at a rapid rate. Raven lowered her fork loaded with spaghetti away from her mouth. She had seen this aura pattern many times before. But it didn't make any sense for Ellwood to be feeling like this here. There was no danger. He was literally sitting amongst crime fighting superpowered people. And he had been fine before dinner. Raven frowned. It was almost like… Raven stopped herself. No, it couldn't be. Maybe Ellwood just had low blood sugar.

Raven wasn't the only one who noticed that Ellwood wasn't eating. After Cyborg pauses in their conversation concerning all things related to stink ball Beast boy turns the other way. "Hey" he said. Maybe he'd thank Ellwood for making that meatless sauce for him again, and then pull the other teen into a conversation. Find out why he had made spaghetti was it was clear that he didn't like it. But Ellwood didn't respond. Maybe he didn't hear him. Beast boy reaches over, and shakes Ellwood's right arm. "Hey" Beast Boy starts again, but he gets cut off in a furry of motions. Upon the contact, Ellwood reacts like a sprung spring. Jerking his arm away from Beast boy, Ellwood shoots up. Forcing his chair to tip backwards and clatter against the floor. With shadowed eyes, he holds his fists up near his face; the right one still clutching the fork. The left fist was ready to block whatever came at him, while the right was ready to stab anything else. Silence fills Titans Tower, as the five superheroes stare at their charge tremoring before them. Beast Boy allows his hand to fall on to the table top. What just happened? Slacked jawed, Cyborg processes everything he just saw. All the grass stain did was touch him. So, why was Ellwood acting like he was being confronted by a zombie apocalypse? Starfire takes turns glancing at all of her teammates, trying to judge what she should do. People did not act like this on Tamaran. Robin rose, halfway out of his seat with his hand hovering over his bow staff. He wouldn't hurt the boy, but Robin would restrain him. He wouldn't let Ellwood even attempt to harm a member of his team. But the longer Robin studied Ellwood, watch reality seep back into his eyes, the more Robin concluded that Ellwood didn't look like a person committing assault. He more resembled a person responding to assault. The real question though was why. Raven couldn't look away. Her frowned deepened. As soon as Beast Boy had touched his arm, Ellwood's aura had vanished deep inside himself. Like a sponge absorbing water.

As Ellwood comes back to himself, he takes note of his shaking hands. Forcing himself to breathe he drops the fork, and watches it land on the floor next to his over turned chair. He had truly screwed up this time; lost his cool. "I" he starts to say. Ellwood's eyes find Beast Boy. He hated being touched, but he could usually handle it. It just… It just wasn't something he was expecting this time. As the seconds passed Ellwood became more and more aware that all of the titans were watching him. But not like when he had made them dinner. This time it was like they were just as confused as he was. "I'm" Ellwood tried one more time before shaking his head. No, he needed to cover this up as much as possible. "I have homework" he finally said, struggling to sound steady. Moving as fast as he could without actually running, Ellwood collects his notebook and text book from the counter before escaping to his bedroom. The Titans let him go. In fact, they hadn't even moved. The spaghetti was long forgotten.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Apprehended

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Ellwood chants in hushed tones; matching the ticking of the provided alarm clock resting on the nightstand near the bed on the other side of the room. Why did they do that? Why did he react? His heart thumps against his ribcage like it wants to get out. His hands shake as he paces the length of his room at titan's tower with the lights off. He should know better. Ellwood knows that he knows better. He's cooked for foster families before. Been cornered by foster families before. But this was different, somehow. Ellwood stops his pacing. His tremoring hands rise up to his head; his fingers threading into his hair on both sides of his skull. He pulls, as his breathing turns labored due to his accelerated heart rate. Why was it different? There're five guardians instead of two? He's been in group homes before that had that many wardens. He's in the same age range as them? He's had plenty of roommates before. The differences were; he had his own room here, they bought him clothes, drove him to school, asked him about his day, and thanked him for his cooking. But what did they want in return for all that? What were they going to take from him?

For the first time in a long while, Ellwood didn't know the rules to the game they were playing. Ellwood resumes pacing, tugging on his hair as he goes. Assholes, all of them. The Titans were planning something. They had to be. But what? They already suspected that he and Willow had powers. Did they think playing nice would make him admit it? There was no way they knew about Alder. If they did, they wouldn't let him and Willow loose. Even if it was just school. Information on Miss Selina? That had to be it! Ellwood reasoned. They were just being nice to get him to spill. Probably the whole reason why they enrolled him and his sister at the same school. Or why he didn't get pounded for switching classes, or why they invited him to eat with them.

Having reached the desk that lies in the opposite corner of the bed, Ellwood stops again. He lets his hands fall from his hair to hand limply at his sides. Ignoring the dull ache in his scalp. That makes sense. This kindness bull crap is an interrogation tactic. A way to get him to lower his guard. Ellwood takes a deep breath. He can work with that. He and Will can work with that. Perhaps they should switch places for tomorrow. Willow is better at navigating people after all. As Ellwood plans, his shoulders shiver at the sudden loss of tension as his heartbeat slows. Poor Will was probably wondering what he'd done to get their heart rate accelerated. But as he calmed, Ellwood remembered. His eyes widen by a margin. He had grabbed his fork. Held it like how Miss Selina had taught how to hold a knife. He had threatened five superheroes! There was no way he was getting away with that. He never had before. The Titans would probably be at his room in any moment to put him in his place. And Ellwood knew that he didn't stand a chance against all five them. Maybe he could handle one of them if he was allowed to use his powers. But he couldn't risk exposing himself and Willow like that. Shit. Ellwood's heart speeds up again, this time matching his labored panting. What should he do? Make an emergency exit? But how could he get out of the tower? And if he did get out, would that cause the Titans to make trouble for Will? Ellwood eyes the desk and the adjacent bookshelf. He could barricade the door. A second later Ellwood looks away, dejected. Superheroes could definitely break through a bunch of furniture. Not to the mention that the door slides open, instead of swinging. And to make matters worse, all five of the Titans had been sober when this went down. They would definitely remember the fork incident come morning. Even if he didn't come to his room tonight, he couldn't stay in here forever.

Ellwood bites his lip harshly. He'll just have to take whatever they decide to dish out. Damn it! Ellwood curses and his right-hand forms a fist. Anger fueled helplessness urges him to do something. Spinning on his heel, with his eyes snapped shut, Ellwood pulls back his right elbow until his fist is level with his ear. And then he strikes like a sprung mousetrap. His right fist smashes into the plaster of the wall. It goes right through it; sending bits of debris flying. A few pieces tickle his cheeks as his fist meets the metal framing of the tower. Joints pop and bones crack upon impact.

A familiar burning pain engulfs Ellwood's being as he withdraws his hand and sinks to the floor. Fuck! Was all he could think as he cradles his hand close to his chest, and his eyes water. Why did he do that? He was supposed to have better control than this.

A faint knock on the door draws Ellwood's attention. This has to be it. He needs to pull himself together or they'll have even more leverage to hang over his head. "Ellwood" a sugary sweet voice calls that can only be Starfire. Are they still going to play mind games? "We are wondering if you are needing the assistance?" Starfire asked. Ellwood tenses from his crumpled position on the floor. Assistance? What did she mean by that? Were they all standing outside the door waiting to "assist" him? At his lack of response, Starfire gets his door to slide open and peeks her head in. "Ellwood?" She asked glancing around the shadowed room. "Why is it dark? Are you doing the sleeping?" She asked the last part in a whisper.

"Leave me alone!" Ellwood yelled, forcing himself to not sound weak. With an eep, Starfire retreats and the door slides shut shortly after.

* * *

Alder tsked as he walked around the tarp spread out on the living room floor. He really should know better than to wear white on work days. His latest puppet follows Alder with her eyes. Turning as he walks behind her. But she doesn't leave the corner of the tarp. In her hand she holds a stained serrated knife. The type of knife you use to cut bread. She holds it with the tip pointed down; appropriate for the rivet of blood dripping from it. "I thought I told you to keep it within the splash zone, my dear" Alder said lightly over the sobs of the bleeding man kneeling on the center of the tarp. The man had his wrists tied together behind his back and fastened to his ankles. Completely unable to move from his forced position. The puppet doesn't respond because Alder doesn't want her to. "You have a lovely home, Mr. Wallace". Alder changes directions again; heading over to the mantle place.

"Please" Mr. Wallace sobs as Alder picks up a picture frame. What a happy family. Alder thought as he stared at a picture of Mr. Wallace and the puppet smiling in front of the Grand Canyon. "Please", Mr. Wallace continues. "I paid back the money I borrowed" He pauses to spit out a mouthful of blood. "Don't make her do this!"

Perhaps one day he would take the twins to the Grand Canyon. Alder thought as he placed the picture frame back on the mantle. It's been a while since they've taken a family photo. "But you forgot the interest, Mr. Wallace". Alder said as he turned around. "After all, there wouldn't be any profit without interest". Alder said as he approached the arms behind his back. "But luckily for you Mr. Wallace, I am willing to forget your debt in return for some information".

Mr. Wallace shifts in his kneeling position, staring at him in bewilderment. "I-I" he stuttered, having no clue what knowledge he could have that this man could possibly want.

"Carol, Darling" Alder called, addressing the puppet. "Remind your father, not the interrupt please".

"No, No" Mr. Wallace begs as Carol steps closer, the knife raised. "Please, baby girl! Please don't do this". But the only words that can reach Carol is Alder's. Mr. Wallace pleas turn into screams as Carol saws the knife across Mr. Wallace's exposed shoulder.

Alder smacks his lips as he takes in the scene. He was feeling a bit parched. He wondered what Mr. Wallace's wine selection was like, Alder snaps his fingers. "Thank you, Carol," He said, and the puppet returned to her corner, knife in hand. Mr. Wallace's screams faded into panting. "Now, Mr. Wallace you work for child services. A few years ago, you had a boy on your caseload named Ellwood Banister. What happened to him?" Alder asked. Alder turned away again so that he may rub his chest without Mr. Wallace seeing. His heart rate had picked up all of the sudden. One of the twins must be getting some exercise. The little scamps. They should be quieting down at this time of day.

"Ellwood" Mr. Wallace repeats slowly, eyes flickering. "I haven't worked with that boy since he was twelve. Not since he ran away from the last home I placed him in. He- He got assigned to a different caseworker". Mr. Wallace explained, eyeing Carol with great concern.

"Think Mr. Wallace, think!" Alder chastises as he turned away once more. This time clutching at his suit covered chest. This wasn't exercise. Something alarming was happening to one of the twins. Probably another one of those damn foster homes.

"Please, I don't know anything" Mr. Wallace pleaded.

Alder hummed to himself, trying to send calming vibes to the twins through their connection despite it never working in the past. Alder bet it was Willow panicking. She was always the more fearful twin, back when Alder had last seen the both of them together. "Carol" Alder called. "It seems that we need to jog your father's memory. But your tactics aren't working. Try something else". Alder looks back at the tarp as his puppet blinks at him. Carol processes his latest demand before she looked at the knife in her hand. Slowly she brings it to her right arm and starts sawing. Carol doesn't scream, flinch or cry as blood starts leaking down her arm. But Mr. Wallace does. "No Carol, Baby! Stop! Please stop!" He begged. Still not quite grasping that Carol had no say in this. "Um. Um" Mr. Wallace stutters as Carol cuts deeper into her flesh. "Gotham" He forces out. "I had to forward Ellwood's file to Gotham!".

"Thank you, Carol," Alder said, causing the girl to stop and Mr. Wallace to sigh in relief. "Anything else Mr. Wallace?" Alder asked.

"Um, Wright. Bill Wright was the name of his new case manager". Wallace recalled. Alder smiled, his perfectly white teeth gleaming. Wonderful. He had a place and a name. He knows that Willow is in Jump City and now he knows where to hunt for Ellwood. Slowly but surely his small family was being drawn together.

"Carol, you may finish off daddy. When you're done call the police". Alder said as he headed for the door. "Oh, and when you're done you won't remember anything that I said or that I was even here. Good night." And he left. Just in time to hear the sounds of Mr. Wallace choking on his own blood, and just in time to experience a burning hot pain in his right fist that had Alder hunched over with his right hand protectively shielded. Alder growls as he forces himself to move despite the pain. Someone was hurting his siblings again. And they would suffer for it like always.

* * *

For the entire night, Ellwood sits sandwiched between the desk and the dresser. His knees pulled loosely to his chest so he can rest his mangled hand in between. His right foot drums on the floor, with his eyes, fixated on the door. He sits in the dark, waiting. They'd be here any moment. Ellwood tells himself, chewing on his quickly bruising lip. Any moment, Ellwood repeats.

Every sound had him stilling, staring at the door and waiting for it to slide open. But it never did and after a moment, his foot would continue the agitating thumping. At around 6:30 the sun started to rise and natural light infiltrated the room. Ellwood blinks, eyes twitching as he groggily interpreted its meaning. It's morning. He had pulled an all-nighter, and the Titans hadn't come at him once. What were they playing at? Hesitantly, Ellwood Looks away from the door to stare out the window. He should be getting ready for school. But was he supposed to stay here until they told him to leave? Or would he make it worse if they had to go get him? Judgment impaired, Ellwood hauls his tired body to its feet. He has to use his good hand to brace himself against the desk. Either way, he had to go. He needed to get to school to see Will. She would have noticed his absence from their shared dreams. And after losing his shit and punching the wall last night, she was probably freaking out.

With his arm tucked against his stomach Ell locked around blurry eyed. He should get dressed. A glance at his throbbing immobile arm tells him how difficult that would be. Then he should get his backpack. But a quick search reminds him that he had left that and all of his school stuff in the titan's kitchen. Closing his eyes, Ellwood groans. Fuck, he draws out the word. He didn't finish any of their homework last night. Shoulder's slumping in defeat, Ellwood shuffles towards the door. Stiff muscles straining in protest. He could at least get a lunch packed for Will. Assuming that his guardians would let him.

The Titans were already assembled in the common room when Ellwood slinked in. They didn't look angry, was Ellwood's first thought and that instantly had him on guard. Raven sat at the bar seating with a steaming mug of tea in front of her, and a book in her hands. Ellwood's discarded bag lay by her feet and his open textbook sat next to her cup of tea. Just as he had left it the night before. Starfire floated around their dining table, talking Robin's ear off as he munched on breakfast. While Beast Boy and Cyborg lounged on the sofa watching early morning cartoons.

Eyes shifting back and forth, Ellwood headed for the kitchen. It was almost like last night didn't happen. Raven glanced up from her book, eye unblinking as he opened the fridge. But she didn't say anything so Ell assumed he was free to get food. One handed, he pulled out some sliced cheese and packaged deli meat. Before setting them down and going back in for an apple. Now he just needed to find bread, and a bag to put it all in. Closing the fridge door revealed a masked figure standing on the other side. Ellwood flinches back, his grip on the apple tightening. This is it. He thinks.

"we need to talk about what happened last night". Robin said sternly. Cyborg had convinced the boy wonder not to question Ellwood yesterday. To give the other teen a chance to calm down. But Robin wasn't going to wait any longer.

"Jesus," Ellwood said, voice masquerading a tremor. "Someone needs to get you a bell".

Robin ignores the quip. Very much aware of Raven watching the both of them, Robin continues. "You had a panic attack last night". Ellwood looks away with a scowl on his face. Robin notes the blackness surrounding Ellwood's eyes, and the slowed response time, making his own eyes narrow. Did Ellwood not sleep well? Observing his charge as he starts digging through the cupboards, Robin asked, "What triggered it?" An uncomfortable silence filled the kitchen were the only sounds were the cartoons in the background. Which Starfire was now watching along with Cyborg and Beast Boy. Even if they were only half watching them. What was going on in the kitchen was far more interesting anyway. Ellwood pauses, staring intensely into the cupboard. As if it held all the answers. His face twisted in a clash of confusion and something Robin couldn't recognize. For a brief moment, Robin thought that he was actually going to get an answer. That Ellwood was going to give him something that he could actually work with. But then Ellwood straightened and moved to a different cupboard. Of course, it wasn't going to be that easy. "I called your caseworker" Robin goes on. Ellwood rolls his eyes, of course, he did. "He has no record of you having panic attacks in the past. Just acts of aggression. But last night you acted like we were the ones being aggressive. Like you thought you were going to be hurt". Robin spoke like a detective, laying all the facts out on the table to be analyzed. But in truth, he was fishing.

Ellwood didn't bite, favoring to chew on the inside of his cheek instead. Guess they really were just going to talk. Guess he really wasn't in trouble at all. Ellwood's spine stiffens. Or they were still sticking to their nice tactic. Forcing himself to look Robin in the eyes he said, "Where's the bread?"

Robin bristles. How could Ellwood ignore this? He asked himself. Staring into a pair of dim black eyes. As if Ellwood wasn't all quite there. Not at all like the defiant annoyed look they had held when they had picked him up from school yesterday. Clearly, something was wrong. Something must have scared the other boy. Clearly, he needed help. But why wouldn't Ellwood accept it? Raven stepped in before Robin could retort. "You're wearing the same clothes from yesterday". She informed Ellwood.

The boy shifted uncomfortably with the observation. But it served as an invite for Robin to study him as well. And he did. His eyes roamed over all of Ellwood. Raven was right. He was wearing the same clothes. And Ellwood's shirt was wrinkled like he had never taken it off. Did he fall asleep in them? Then, Robin zeroed in on the arm Ellwood was treating so carefully. It was clenched in a fist. The flesh was puffy and red with signs of turning purple. Robin could see spots of dried blood, and a couple of Ellwood's fingers seemed to be bending unnaturally. Robin's eyebrows creased. None of Ellwood's files indicated anything about self-injury. He was starting to wonder if those files could be trusted at all. "What did you do?" He asked, concern creeping into his voice as he took a step closer. His arm stretched out in preparation to examine Ellwood's injury more closely. Maybe he wasn't as equipped to handle this case as he thought he was. Robin paused when Ellwood jerked back. He had turned his left shoulder in as if to block Robin. Robin glanced back up at Ellwood's face. The defiant light was back in his eyes; cold, dark and ready to fight Robin tooth and nail. But it was also weary and resigned with just a bit of fear. As if Ellwood had been expecting an altercation. No one had ever looked at Robin like that before, and he didn't like it.

"Raven, can you take him to the infirmary and check his hand?" Robin asked softly as he withdrew his hand. They are going to have to have a team meeting about this.

Raven nods as she slides off the bar stool. "It's fine" Ellwood snaps, as he tries to watch both of them.

Robin shoots him an incredulous look as Raven waits. "Can you even move it?" Ellwood's lack of a response is all the answers Robin needs. "Go" he ordered, stepping out of the way so that Ellwood could join Raven.

Still, Ellwood doesn't comply. "I'm going to school" He insists.

"Not today" Robin counters. "I'll call you in sick. You can rest today and sleep. It looks like you need it". Robin remained firm, moving closer to the teen to usher him towards Raven. But just the chance of Robin touching is all it takes for Ellwood to get moving. Grinding his teeth as he did so. Just what were they playing at?

* * *

Alec sits on the cold plastic of a chair within Gotham city's police station. He didn't bother to stifle his yawn as he watched the man sitting behind the desk in front of him shuffle a bunch of papers. Chief Gordon; famous in Gotham for being one of the few on the police force to last longer than a few years. The man was graying, with deep wrinkles etched on his forehead. For some reason, Alec had imagined the infamous police chief to be bigger, brawnier, and just a bit more intimidating. Alec himself had never been brought into the station before so he had never had the pleasure. He was actually kind of surprised Chief Gordon was taking the time to deal with a minor brought in for petty theft. Alec supposed he should feel honored.

Chief Gordon finally looked up from his paperwork at Alec's bedraggled form. Uneven red hair, dirt on the nose, and clothes so old even charity wouldn't accept. The boy's appearance fit the part of a street urchin. But there was something about the boy's hazel eyes. To calm. To confident. To…. Relaxed. It wasn't normal for a homeless teen who had just been dragged off the streets; not even for a youth from Gotham. Of course, Gordon's instincts were spot on. What he didn't know was that Alec and Miss Selina had spent the morning playing dress up; tearing up clothes found from a bin, using them as a dust rag, cutting his hair to make it look like he had used hedge clippers, and rubbing dirt on his face. Miss Selina had taken a little too much joy in the task. Alec swore to get back at her for it one day.

"We've been looking for you for a long time, Alec" Gordon finally said. It was not a false statement. Alec had been on every missing child database in the USA since his mother's arrest. "Where have you been?" Gordon asked, keeping his voice light and casual.

"Around" Alec answers nonchalantly, trying not to roll his eyes. All of this over a stupid candy bar. At first when Miss Selina told him to steal something that cost less than three dollars he had been offended. Him, her best student, being caught for something like that? If thing one and thing two ever found out they would never let him live it down. If he had to get caught stealing it could have least been for something suitable to his ability. Like a diamond necklace, something priceless from a museum, or hell, even an armored police car. There was plenty of those in Gotham. But after sitting here for the last two hours watching them make such a fuss over some measly chocolate and caramel, Alec was glad he had listened to Miss Selina. He didn't want to know how long they would make him sit here if he had committed grand theft auto.

"Well, I haven't seen you," Gordon said. He tried to keep tabs on the wayward youth of Gotham. Be it the reoccurring names of juvenile criminals, or who got taken from their parents, or who wandered the streets. They didn't need any more Jokers running loose. Gordon knew many faces of Gotham's troubled youth, but he had never seen Alec before. So, either Alec hadn't been as 'around' as he claimed or he had never been caught before. Not that Gordon had any evidence to accuse him of anything other than the stolen candy bar. "What have you been doing all this time? How have you been feeding yourself? Who have you been staying with?".

Alec remains unmoved. His task didn't require Chief Gordon and a game of twenty questions. He just needed to get himself thrown into the system. "are you going to let me go, or are you really going to book me over a stupid candy bar?" Alec asked, despite already knowing the answer.

Gordan leaned back in his chair and folded his hands together across his stomach. There was a story here. Alec had gone missing six years ago, back when he was ten. A ten-year-old could not survive on the streets of Gotham by himself. Someone had stepped in. Someone had intervened. But who? Gordan could keep questioning the boy, but he wasn't sure if that was wise. With a sigh, Gordan answers, "no, we are not pressing charges. But you are not free to go". Alec raises an eyebrow at the statement in a sarcastic show of 'oh really?' As if that was the answer Alec was expecting. But that is the only reaction that Alec gave. "We can't let a boy your age fend for himself," Gordan said proceeding with caution. Nothing was adding up here. Gordan wasn't even sure what he was trying to add. "We've called child services and they've found a family that you can stay with. Three meals a day, you get to go back to school, and a bed to sleep in. That will be nice right?" Gordan commented, trying to provoke some sort of emotion from the boy.

"Do you know where I am going?" Alec asked. If Miss Selina had done her job right, then he already knew the answer. But if she hadn't it was a good idea to check before he got sent God knows where.

"I don't know where you'll be tonight, but the family they found lives in Jump City".


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Aftermath

Willow did not wake up to the sound of Peggy banging on the doors, yelling at her and the other kids to get their asses moving. In fact, Willow was awake and upright before dawn had touched all of Jump city. With her breath caught in her throat, Willow forced herself to be silent. She didn't need an audience to witness her distress. What had happened to Ellwood? Leaning over her bed, Willow uses her left hand to feel along the floor. Seconds later, a practiced ease allowed her to find her glasses and slide them onto her face without conscious thought. Appropriate considering that her mind was currently whirling. She knew something had happened to her twin. That much was evident when her heart started to race last night. Despite the fact that she had been lying still at the time. She had been watching Marie hide the mustard bottle under her pillow before Daisy and Lola filed in. She had had no reason to be worked up, so that must mean Ellwood was.

And then there had been that raging burning hot pain that ignited in her right knuckles. It was so sudden, so unexpected, so strong that it had Willow curled up in a fetal position as she bit her lip to keep herself from crying out. At the questioning looks of her roommates, Willow had shrugged them off with the explanation of a bad case of cramps. Whether they believed her or not was unclear, as Willow was already distracted with worry for a twin that was on the other side of the city. Was he being attacked? But why had she only felt pain in her right hand? That was a bit random. Was Ell doing the attacking? Where were the titans during all of this? Willow had thought for as long as Ellwood was staying with them, he wouldn't be put in volatile situations. After all, the Titans were heroes. They wouldn't hurt her brother. But what if the Titans had been attacked? What if one of those villains from the news had attacked the Titans and Ellwood was being forced to defend himself? At that point, Willow had been ready to spring out the window and down the fire escape to her brother's aid. But the fear that she has known all her life kept her in place. To go now, acting on impulse, without any way that a normal person would have known there was trouble would expose the twins. Sometimes it really sucked that they didn't have cell phones.

That day Willow was the first one to use the bathroom. Roughly pulling a clean shirt over her head, and forgoing brushing her hair in all of her haste. She ignored Marie who tried to get her attention as she and everyone else were getting ready to leave for the school day. So distracted by the unknown cause of her brother's stress Willow also failed to see how her agitated behavior was making Daisy shake, Jacob avoid her like the plague and Lola's scrutinizing glare. She barely recognized Oliver as she obnoxiously squeezed passed him in order to be the first one out of the door. However, she did notice Dan when she brushed up against him in her hurry. At the first brush of contact, Dan had leaped back, yelling "I'm burning! I'm burning". Something like that is hard to miss. Even when you have more pressing things on your mind. But Willow did not stick around to wonder why this particular foster dad was such a nut case or why he only seemed to be put off by her. She raced down the stairs, taking them two at a time. She'd be on the first bus possible to start her commute to Jump City Academy. She would stand outside the front of the school until she saw Ellwood pull up in that overly fancy car of the Titans'.

* * *

Raven returned to the common area forty-five minutes later. She had her hood pulled up to hide her expression. Even Beast Boy when he needed to get splinters removed was not as difficult a patient as Ellwood had been. "He'll be fine," Raven said as she floated over to her teammates. All of them were sitting together on the couch. "His cuts are clean" she went into detail but left out the information that she had to dig out the debris of plaster from said cuts. "He broke two of his figures. His hand is wrapped, and he should be healed in about a month". Raven finished just as she reached all of the rest of them. "He is also refusing to take any pain medication", she admitted with a frown.

"Where is he now?" Robin asked, looking over his shoulder at Raven. His shoulders were tense, and this was without pulling something during his early morning workout. He had just spent fifteen minutes trying to explain the concept of self-harm to Starfire, who had never heard of such a thing on her planet. Another ten minutes on the phone with Ellwood's school explaining why he would not be attending today. Which turned out to be difficult because being excused for an injury required an explanation. And Robin did not have an answer for them. The last twenty minutes had been spent brainstorming with the others. They were trying to come up with what they should do in light of current events. Of course, brainstorming is just a productive way to describe coming up with more questions. Why was his file inaccurate? Had Ellwood done this before? Would he do it again? Did anyone know? And Why? Just Why?

"His room" Raven answered, remembering how the boy had practically run from her the moment she let him. "I told him to go back to bed".

Beast Boy glanced at the older members of the team. "Is it okay for us to …. Leave him alone?" He asked, uncertainty creeping into his voice. All of this was because he had… done something that made Ellwood scared. Him! Beast Boy who usually was trying to get people to laugh. No one had ever been scared of his human form before.

"I should not have left him alone last night," Starfire said in a downtrodden voice as she recalled Ellwood yelling at her to leave him alone. Why were earthlings so difficult?

Cyborg sighs, as he takes in each of his teammates; Robin's pinched expression, Beast Boy's guilt, and Starfire's gloom. It seemed like himself and Raven were the only ones not completely distracted by their emotions. "We can't have this conversation in front of him" Cyborg reasoned. "I'll check on the kid in a bit, make sure he's actually sleeping".

Robin nods, pulling himself out of his turbulent thoughts. A plan. Good. He can work with a plan. "His injury and what happened last night has to be connected" Robin stated logically, ignoring the 'you think' expression Raven sends his way. "We figure out what caused him to panic" Robin continues.

"We'll figure out how to stop Ellwood from doing this again in the future" Cyborg finished with a frown. When Ellwood's self-harm injury first reached his knowledge, Cyborg's knee-jerk response was to wrap the kid up in bubble-wrap and ship him out to responsible adults how actually knew what they were doing. But what if that was the problem? What if every time something bad happened Ellwood was passed on to someone else? Maybe that was how Ellwood ended up working for Catwoman. No one had cared enough to give Ellwood a better option.

Robin nods, arms folded across his chest. Answers, Robin just needed to get answers. "I'll talk to him after he gets some sleep. I'll make him be upfront for once" Robin declared, but more to himself than anyone else. The rest of the Titans were very much used to Robin's self-declarations by now.

Beast boy looks around at his teammates. All of them were thinking about different things. He could see it in their eyes and in their posture. He knew Robin was focused on getting answers. Cyborg was more concerned about how to stop this from happening again. Starfire seemed to be oscillating from confusion and concern, unsure what her role to play in all this was. And Raven, well Beast boy always struggled to read Raven. He knew that she was irritated by this, but he wouldn't be surprised if she was worried too. Raven was a whole bag full of complicated after all. "That spaghetti" Beast Boy mumbles. Finally, able to form his thoughts into words. His teammates look at him, not making the same connection he was. "The spaghetti from last night. Ellwood didn't eat any of it". Beast boy clarified.

His line of thought sparks within Starfire. "And he did not break the fast this morning either". She said, looking over at the kitchen counter where the apple, cheese, and deli meet Ellwood had taken out of the fridge sat. It looked like he was making a lunch. Did he not plan on eating this morning? Even though he didn't eat last night? Meals were never skipped on her planet. Was not eating a common earth thing? Starfire did not think so. After all, her male team members seemed to inhale food whenever they had the chance.

Cyborg nods, seeing that they would need to prioritize differently than when they were trying to solve a crime. "We have to feed the kid before you can interrogate him," Cyborg said to Robin.

The boy wonder frowns. If he was being honest with himself, he would have to admit that Ellwood's food intake was not something he had been thinking about. But if they were supposed to be responsible guardians that fell on their shoulders too. Robin suddenly had a greater appreciation for everything Bruce and Alfred had done from him when he was still living in Gotham. "I wasn't going to interrogate him," Robin said.

No one on the team decides to contradict him on that statement. "he will probably be out of it for the rest of the day." Raven reasons. Recalling the dazed look in the boy's eyes as she had wrapped his hand. "Interrogation should wait until tomorrow.".

Starfire, Cyborg and Beast boy nod in agreement. "We'll just have to watch him closely until we know what's going on," Cyborg said, even if that was just restating their original plan regarding Ellwood. Back when they had first decided on taking the kid in. But this time, the plan was being applied to a different context.

"I wasn't going to interrogate him" Robin repeats in a mumble. But he concedes.

* * *

Willow couldn't focus. She was sitting in second-period Biology, staring at a frog diagram in her textbook. She was supposed to be sketching it and labeling the internal organs they would be trying to find when they did the dissection next week. Instead, she sat slouched on her stool, drumming her fingers anxiously on the table top. No prompting from Mr. Gunther could convince her to even pretend that she was doing the work. It also didn't help that Willow had no homework to turn in, and she had been late. Right after first-period geometry, Willow went to the front office to inquire why her brother was absent. The same prissy admin from yesterday was sitting behind the desk. She promptly told Willow that she had no business knowing the personal information of other students. Even if they were siblings. She then ordered Willow back to class without a pass, hence why she had been late.

When the second period ended, Willow was the first out of her sit, beaten up backpack slung over one shoulder. She was out the door before the bell had finished ringing, leaving a concerned Mr. Gunther to stare after her fleeing form. Willow makes her way to the first floor. She was not going to wait anymore. Something was wrong with her brother and his foster home. And for once she was close enough to actually be able to do something about it. But first, she needed an easy exit. Pausing by the first-floor lockers, Willow glanced around at the commuting students. One stands out from all of the others. A boy with slicked back blonde hair who is fervently trying to jam his backpack into a junk-filled locker. Willow recalled seeing the same boy in their computer science class. He'll have to do. Willow thinks as she approaches the boy. "Hi," she said, sliding up against the locker next to his. Making it easy for the blonde to look at her.

"Um hi," he said with a brief look of surprise. Willow guessed he wasn't used to girls randomly approaching him. "Am I in your way?" He asked, gesturing with his eyes to the locker directly below his.

"No". Willow said, drawing his eyes back to hers. Focusing her energy on their eye contact, Willow forms the thought she wants to plant into the blonde boy's brain. "I have a suggestion for you".

"Oh", and suddenly the boy seemed intrigued.

"You really want to pull the fire alarm". Willow said in her normal voice. Only she can feel how much force she is putting behind her words.

The boy gaps at her with wide eyes as her suggestion sinks in. "Yeah," he said after a while. "I do want to pull the alarm".

Willow smiles at him, ignoring the light throbbing in her head. "You should do it now. Before the next class starts".

The blonde smiles back at her as he closes his locker. "I'll do that. Thanks", he said before walking off. Without looking back, Willow heads for the front exit. Five seconds later the school lights up in flashing red lights and the obnoxious tilling of an artificial bell bounces off the wall. Willow makes it off school property before the mass exodus from the building even starts.

* * *

Ellwood lies flat on his back. The lights are off and the curtains are drawn. But even in darkness, he could make out the dented wall when he looks to his left. Raven hadn't said anything. But she must have suspected what he had done when she had cleaned and wrapped his hand. Ellwood tried to flex the fingers of his right hand. Though he could only get his thumb to move. Raven had done a good job setting his broken fingers and binding them. Glancing up at the ceiling Ellwood sighed and forced himself to close his eyes. He had really screwed up. As far as he could tell the Titans weren't mad at him. If anything, they actually seemed put out that he had been injured. He wondered if that would change when they realized that he had damaged their wall. Ellwood inhaled deeply through his nose and held it; trying to get his muscles to relax just a little. The lack of sleep was catching up to him now that the initial fear-driven adrenaline had worn off. If they had allowed him to go to school, Ellwood could have been napping safely next to the one person he trusted to watch his back. But the Titans had done the unexpected again. Had changed the rules on him again. They decided that he needed to stay home. Rest, Robin had said. The last time he had a rest day was when he was in solitary at juvie. Ellwood could feel himself slipping. This time he chooses not to fight it. If the Titans wanted to play mind games, he might as well take advantage and sleep now. And if they beat him for it, at least he would finally know what game they were playing.

The hour passed with Ellwood dozing in and out of sleep. His throbbing right hand pulling him back to consciousness whenever he shifted it. Thoughts of his freak out and of Willow float across the forefront of his mind whenever he is lucid. She was probably panicking. Ellwood thought, his eyelids opening and closing on their own accord. She would have felt him punching the wall last night. She would have missed him in their dreams. And now she'd be worrying about why he wasn't at school. She was going to be pissed when she learned that all of this could have been avoided. Ellwood runs his good hand over his face. Christ, maybe he should be more afraid about what Will would do to him and not the Titans. A knock on his door pulled Ellwood from his musings. But he didn't get a chance to tell whoever was on the other side to fuck off, as seconds later Cyborg enters. Sitting halfway up, Ellwood scowls. If he was just going to come in anyway, why bother knocking? Briefly, Cyborg glances around the room, finding the spot where Ellwood had slammed his fist into the wall. Before his eyes land on Ellwood. "Hey man," Cyborg said as soon as he made eye contact with the younger boy. If Ellwood had been asleep, Cyborg would have back out. But the team had agreed. If Ellwood was awake, he shouldn't be left to his own devices. "you done sleeping?" He asked. Trying to sound normal. Like Ellwood hadn't fractured the bones in his hands. Like he didn't see Ellwood in a different light. "If you are, we want you to come out and try to eat something. We promise that we won't let Starfire cook". Cyborg, said trying to keep things light. Ellwood flopped back down on the bed with a heavy sigh. Cyborg hadn't worded it as an order. But it wasn't a request either. The lack of response had Cyborg pushing just a little bit more. "You didn't eat anything this morning or last night" he reasoned.

Ellwood stared up at the ceiling and felt how empty his stomach was. He also had not eaten lunch yesterday. If they were going to feed him, he better play along. "No mustard." Demanded Ellwood with a huff as he hauled himself up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

Cyborg forces a laugh that would otherwise be genuine if not for the serious situation hanging over his head. "no mustard" he promised. "But don't be surprised if the green bean slips tofu onto your plate". Cyborg, said before to lead the way to the common room.

Lunch turned out to be a simple affair. Consisting of chicken noodle soup from a can and heated up on the stove. The universal sick person food. So the Titans must really think something is wrong with him. Ellwood ate slowly, using his non-dominant hand to spoon the soup into his mouth. He'd never admit it, but the warm sensation of the broth sliding down his throat and into his stomach was making him calm down. It also helped that no one asked about last night's freak out or his injured hand. Even though he caught all the Titans at some point in time staring at him. After lunch, Ellwood found himself corralled over to the sofa. With the lack of sleep still tugging at his consciousness, Ellwood did not even think about protesting. Beast Boy and Starfire ended up sitting on either side of him, with Cyborg somewhere in the background as they argued about what they should watch on the TV. Ellwood lost track of where Robin and Raven were. And for once, not knowing where everyone was didn't make his hair stand on end. But only for today. Ellwood promised himself. Just for today. He'd take it easy for today only. He couldn't leave the fight for too long after all. It was too big of a fight for one person, and he would never force Will to fight alone. Ellwood thought as the sounds of an intro to a nature documentary pulled him back to the present. "So, this is it?" He asked himself as he watched a sea turtle swim across the TV screen in an underwater shot. Ellwood was surprised that he actually said it out loud.

"What man?" Cyborg asked from behind him. Ellwood chooses not to react to the fact that there was a giant robot standing behind him. He reminded himself that for today he wasn't going to be afraid. For today he was going to let things go. He was going to take it easy.

Without looking away from the screen Ellwood elaborated. "I threatened you with a fork and punched a hole in your wall". His voice was flat, void of his usual anger. This was how Miss Selina taught him to talk to cops. His statement drew Starfire's eyes to him. While Beast Boy was trying hard not to get drawn into the serious subject matter. "No retaliation?"

Starfire blinks in confusion. Retaliation? "I break walls all the time," She said, wanting Ellwood to make eye contact with her so that she might reassure him. But he never looks away from the screen. So, instead, she looks over her shoulder at Cyborg. "Is that bad?"

Cyborg shakes his head at her. Busting walls was common enough when you had super strength. And was just something you had to deal with until you learned how to control it. But it was different for Ellwood. Without the protection of super strength or Robin's scary skill set, the kid could seriously hurt himself if he punched things whenever he got upset. "You're not in trouble if that's what you mean". Cyborg answered. He was picking his words carefully, as Ellwood's own words echoed in his head. Retaliation? Did the kid honestly think they were going to hurt him? The teen titans?

Ellwood hums back at him. Expressing mild disbelief at Cyborg's statement. He says that know. But the moment Ellwood does something that rubs them the wrong way, he bet they would use the hole in the wall as an excuse get back at him. But maybe they would let the fork thing go. Ellwood thought as he took in a panoramic view of an underwater ecosystem. After all, what good would a fork do against five superheroes?

"We're the good guys you know" Beast Boy said. Also not looking away from the TV. "we only beat up the bad guys, but only when we have too".

"Yes" exclaimed Starfire as she nodded her head furiously. "we only fight to protect those who cannot". She made a fist in the air to show her determination. Cyborg nodded his head in approval. His friends' sentiments were spoken childishly but they rung true. And it was something Cyborg wanted the titan's charge to believe in. But it was clear to Cyborg that the kid was a long way away from anything resembling hopeful ideology.

Ellwood snorts. But ultimately decided to accept their answers for now. One easy day wouldn't hurt, right? "Sure" Ellwood mumbled, neither agreeing or disagreeing with the Titans.

* * *

"Where's my brother?" Willow growled out as soon as the Titans' front door slid open. The youngest titan blinks at the sudden intrusion. This sure was not the mailman. At the lack of response, Willow steps forward. Getting face to face with the changeling, she gives him her best glare. Using their close proximity, Willow forces eye contact. "What did you do to my brother?" Willow's hands ball up into fists as a meager attempt of self-restraint. Goody-goodies are never as perfect as they seem. They probably beat Ell up, or made him clean their stupid tower from top to bottom or… or….

Beast Boy takes a step back and raises his hands with an innocent expression. "Ellwood's fine!" He exclaimed, wide-eyed.

Willow doesn't give him time to explain himself. "Then why wasn't he at school?" If Ellwood was fine, he would never have left Willow on her own. Not when they were so close, geographically speaking. And she knew that Ell didn't sleep last night. If he had, they would have been together as they dreamt.

"Uh… Uh" Beast Boy stutters. Why wasn't Cyborg or Robin dealing with this? They were the ones that made all the decisions regarding Ellwood. Willow pushes herself further in at Beast Boy's pause, her hackles raised in suspicion. "He didn't sleep very good, so Robin thought he should stay home today". Beast Boy forces out.

That can't be good. A foster home keeping someone indoors was code for hiding something. Usually bruises or burns. But with superheroes, who knew what they would want to hide. Maybe they were using Ell as a practice dummy. And Willow knew that he had hurt his right-hand last night. Willow's eyes widen marginally at the thought. "I want to see my brother" she demanded, maintaining eye contact with the green Titan. She was prepared to force her way in, using her powers if she had to. Of course, it was a risk, but none of that mattered if Ellwood was in danger.

Beast Boy shrugged, not really seeing why the strange girl was getting so worked up. "Sure," he said. Turning away from a threat he wasn't aware he was facing. "He's upstairs," Beast Boy said as he led the way to the elevator.

Now it was Willow's turn to blink. Really? Just like that? All of the other homes they had been in never allowed them to have guests. There's no way it would be this easy. Willow creeps forward with caution, entering the elevator a step behind Beast Boy. What if they were planning to do to her whatever they did to Ell? What if she was walking into a trap?


End file.
